


Never Thought It Would Happen

by caathomas



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caathomas/pseuds/caathomas
Summary: I am newer to the Rammstein fandom but I have been reading so many stories that I wanted to try my hand at one. I wanted to write a story that didn't have a lot of smut but some.The story is fictional and some of the characters are too. Of course the names of the members of the band belong to them.Also please feel free to leave any comments.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am newer to the Rammstein fandom but I have been reading so many stories that I wanted to try my hand at one. I wanted to write a story that didn't have a lot of smut but some.
> 
> The story is fictional and some of the characters are too. Of course the names of the members of the band belong to them.
> 
> Also please feel free to leave any comments.

The coffee shop was the same shop she stopped at every morning before work. She loved the quiet little place, not only before work but there were times where she would go for lunch or even after work. She normally sits at the window reading some book. Always has a book no matter what stuffed in her bag. She could be doing other things, like grading all the papers or actually working on the article that she is starting to compose for a magazine but no, she reads. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks around her a bit. The normal people that are here and she doesn't think anything of it. She gets up to leave and as she walks out the door, she doesn't realize that someone is watching her and has been for several days. He thinks he could be in love but can't even get enough courage to go up and talk to her. He watches her leave and his stomach drops. He should have done it today. He sighs and takes a drink of his coffee and watches her walk down the sidewalk. He wonders where she is going, what does she do?

Katie Achen was the head of the newer Zoology department at the University in Berlin. She loved her job, everything about it. She had been with the University for more than 15 years and this was a great new adventure that she helped bring about. She was more than qualified having a degree in Biology and then getting her doctorate in Zoology. She was born and bred in Germany and has never wanted to leave. She grew up in a small village up in the mountains and then moved to Berlin while going to school. Once she got to Berlin she never wanted to look back. As she walked to the University for the day she thought it might be nice to move back to a little village at least a cottage in the mountains. She was all by her self due to her parents passing away a couple of years ago. It was very hard at first knowing she was alone but then she just threw herself in to her work and got the Zoology department up and running. Katie walked into her building and up to her office. As she reached her office she noticed that some of the seniors had already put their end of the year projects and senior projects. She took everything off the board and opened her door. She let out a sigh as she shut the door behind her. She sat at her desk and started her day. 

It was much later when she started to pack up her stuff to leave for the day. She was glad that tomorrow was the weekend and didn't have to come back into the office. But she knew herself and knew that she would probably end up here at some point during the weekend. She grabbed her bag and computer and set off for home. She decided that she would stop tonight at the little coffee shop for a light dinner since she didn't really feel like eating alone. As she walked down the sidewalk her mind began to wonder, what would it be like to have someone to go home to? Someone that loved her for who she was but she knew that she was very hard to love. It was hard for anyone to get in and some tried but always failed. No one was smart enough to really reach her. She let out a sigh as she made her way inside the shop. There were not very many people in there at this time of day and she glanced around the room. Her gaze landed on a gentleman sitting by himself that happened to be looking at her at that minute. He gave her a smile that made her smile back. She looked away quickly with a slight blush on her cheeks. His smiled grew even more as he noticed her reaction to his smile. He had a good feeling that this evening was going to be the day. He was going to get the courage to go speak to this woman that has caught his attention. He can't get her out of his head, every night he goes to bed with her on his mind. 

Katie ordered and walked over to a booth. She didn't feel like looking out the window. She was starting to feel a little lonely and depressed. The weekends always do this to her. Sure she has some friends but they are married and have families of their own. Her friends tried to set her up but never ended well. She thought she might as well start reading some of the research papers from the seniors because she knew that would take a while plus they had to do a huge presentation on their research papers to the whole Zoology department. As she was looking through her bag looking for a pen, she heard someone cough a little. When she looked up she was surprised and also the same blush came upon her cheeks. 

He smiled at her "I thought since we were both here alone that I would ask if I could join you?" 

It took a minute for her to register what this gorgeous man was asking her. She was finally able to stumble out "Of course." She put the pen down on the folder in front of her and watched this stranger sit down. At the same time, the waitress brought her sandwich and tea. She looked up and thanked her.

He was watching her and all of the sudden he started to get nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea? He should probably get up and let her be because it looks like she was busy. He started to get up but her voice stopped him. 

"Do you come here often?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

He settled back down and smiled "Only for the last couple of weeks. Do you come here often?" He knew the answer but didn't want her to think he was stalking her. 

She smiled "Yeah, almost every day. I love this place." 

He thought she was even more beautiful when her face lit up. 

"It is a nice place. I just kind of stumbled on it when I was over here." 

She just nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"By the way my name is Richard." He held his hand out to her across the table. 

"Hi Richard." She took his hand. 

He didn't realize she would have such a strong grip when they shook hands. 

"My name is Katie."

"Hi Katie, it is nice to meet you." He took a drink of his coffee. "If you don't mind me asking, do you work around here?"

She swallowed the piece of sandwich she had in her mouth "Yes, I do."

He laughed a little, realizing she was very guarded and he was okay with that so was he. His laugh sounded wonderful to her ears. Her stomach dropped a little when she looked up at him. 

He nods his head "I see, once again I don't mean to be nosy but where do you work?"

She lets out a little laugh which makes Richard smile even more. " I work over at the University."

"Ah, now I understand the huge folder in front of you." 

She pushes the plate away from her and takes her tea and sits back a little. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable with him for some reason. 

"Yes and I have some more in my bag. End of the year stuff."

He nodded his head like he understood but let out a chuckle "I wouldn't know anything about that."

She tilted her head a little and felt a little sad. Great this beautiful man sitting in front of her was uneducated. Why couldn't she just find a guy that was her equal. 

"I take it you didn't go higher in your education?"

He shakes his head "No, thought about it but my life went a different way."

Now she was intrigued and he could tell. "But enough about me I would like to know more about you." He said.

"What else would you like to know?" She took a drink and looked down. 

"What is your job at the University?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you that or not."

He holds his hands up in front of him "Fair enough."

She lifted her eyebrow up at him and he smiled. God damn it, why did that smile make her want to smile back. She smiled back.

"So what do you do?"

"I travel." He didn’t want to tell her too much due to her maybe finding out who he was. He was never able to get away from fans. So far she hadn't recognize him and he was very happy about that.

"That sounds fun. Do you like it?"

"I do. When I travel it is for long periods of time and then I when I am home I am home for awhile."

"Well, that must be nice. You get to have that time off to spend with your family." She was kind of hoping he didn't have a family or at least a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"It is nice when I have been on the road for a long time but to the family part I don't have one. It has never really fit into my life style."

She felt happy knowing that he didn't have anyone else but couldn't understand why she felt that way. She just met this man but something about him. 

"What about you? On your vacations do you like to spend time with family and love ones?" 

He watched as her face fell a little and realized maybe that wasn't a good question. His stomach dropped thinking he said the wrong thing. 

She looked down at the table and shook her head "No, I mostly just work. I don't have any family."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry. What do you like to do when you aren't working?"

She looked up " I don't do too much to be very honest with you. I love to read and right now I am working on an article for a magazine."

His face lit up "A magazine that is really cool. Have you been published before?"

She smiled really big excited to tell someone. Her friends didn't really care and her co workers were the only ones that found it interesting.

"No, I haven't been published before so I am extra excited about it. It has always been a dream of mine. You know when you work so hard for something and then it finally happens."

"I know exactly what you mean. It is a great feeling when other people recognize how amazing you are in your occupation."

This man that was sitting in front of her was blowing her away. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and all Richard wanted to do was do it for her. He had never felt this way about a woman, not even his ex wife. 

"Yeah, and the only people that do care are the ones that are in the same field as you. Which is fine but it is sometimes nice to be seen by the rest of your peers." He saw the little sparkle in her eye and she spoke. 

"I don't think I would be able to do anything else with my time if I had something important like that to work on."

She put her glass down on the table "So what do you like to do?"

"You know kind of the same with you but I don't read. I mean I can read but don't read many books." He laughed which caused her to laugh.

"I figured you could read." Which made both of them laugh a little harder.

"But to answer your question, I like to sit around and make music."

She leaned forward a little "That is cool. Do you play an instrument?" She didn't know much about music or musicians so she really did think it was cool. 

Now it was his turn to blush a little "Yeah, I can play some but my main instrument is the guitar."

She noticed the little blush and smiled "I have never understood how people could learn to play the guitar or any instrument."

His eyes got big "What? You don't know how to play anything?"

She shook her head as she started to pack her stuff up. "No, I grew up in a small village and didn't have much opportunity to learn that type of thing but to be honest it never really interested me."

He noticed that she was starting to pack up her stuff. He moved out of the seat and stood up. "Well, thank you for letting me sit with you. It was really great talking to you."

Before he could say anything else Katie stood up and placed a piece of paper in his hand. "Yes, it was nice meeting you Richard. Hopefully we will run into each other again. Have a good night."

He stood there dumbfounded and watched her walk out the door. He opened his hand and smiled when he realized she had slipped him her number. He was flying high as he got in his car and drove back across town to his home. He drove through the gate and up the drive way. He was already starting to feel lonely again as he parked the car. As he walked into his house, he realized how big and empty this house is. Maybe he should move to a smaller place, he thinks as he heads up to his room. As he looks out the window of his bedroom, his mind starts to wonder. I wonder what she does at the University, what type of article is she writing? He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out her number. He smiled to himself hoping that this was her real number and not a fake one. He has been fooled a couple of times but then when someone finds out who he really is then it is a different story. He wants someone to love and to love him for him and not because of his famous band. As he is looking down at his hand he only hopes that Katie is the one he has been looking for and waiting for. 

Katie had to laugh a little to herself as she walked out of the shop. She had never done something like that before just giving a random , strange, guy her number. She walked to her apartment that wasn’t too far away, the whole walk home she was thinking of him. He was so mysterious but yet an open book. That smile, she smiled to herself, my god that smile was so contagious and it was wonderful. Out of all the men she had dated none of them made her feel the way she felt now. She walked into her apartment and flung herself on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and she could still hear his voice and picture his face. How she wanted to tell him everything right there, how lonely she was, how she had no one. No one has ever made her feel that way. She placed her arms across her waist and thought about his arms around her. She closed her eyes. He friends would laugh in her face if she told them about the beautiful guitarist she met. A musician? How could she like a musician? They also had such wild lives, at least that is what she heard. Her parents always told her to stay away from men like Richard. She never really understood but she did has her parents told her. So she didn't pay much attention to those guys. Now, she could only hope that he would call or text her. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she woke up a little confused for why she still had her clothes on. Then her mind started to work again and that same smile came upon her face. She got up and went into the bathroom. She finished up and changed into some comfortable clothing. She wasn't planning on leaving her apartment today. She needed to do a few things and also really start to work on those projects. She looked over at her bag when she went into the kitchen. She made herself a small breakfast and took her coffee out on the balcony. She had a big balcony and she made it to where she could have a desk out there. She grabbed her laptop and placed in on the desk with her coffee. She loved working out here. It was a pretty day and hopefully not to hot. She had the curtains pulled around her desk but she raised one up to get some light through. She opened and turned on her computer. She looked out ahead of her to the outskirts of the city. She let out a little sigh wishing she was brave enough to leave the city. She didn't want to go any where by herself. She thought how great of a life Richard must have traveling. She had to stop herself, why was she thinking of Richard? What did that man have that made her want to know more and be around him? What is it like to travel with Richard? He probably knows a lot, he may not be book smart but he is worldly that is something. She shook her head trying to get him out of her mind. She grabbed one of the binders and started to work. 

When Richard woke up his thoughts went straight to Katie. He wondered if she would be at the little coffee shop this morning. But then he realized it was Saturday so she probably was at home. He began to wonder what her home looked like. Did she have books every where? A nice little office that was just perfect for her? He still wanted to know what she was writing about and what she did at the University. He was brought out of his head when his phone went off. He grabbed it hoping it was Katie but then realized she doesn't have his phone number. He looked at his phone and saw it was from Paul.

[Richard, are we still on for today?]

He had totally forgotten that him and Paul were going to a new guitar factory that opened in Berlin. Paul seemed really excited because they maybe making him a guitar for the next tour. 

[ Of course we are Paul. What time should I be ready?]

[Since I know it takes you forever to get ready I will be at your house in a couple of hours.]

[Is it a crime to want to look good?] He had to let out a laugh.

[Not a crime but it is a crime to make your friends wait forever for you]

[If you aren't going to be nice to me today then I don't want to go] Richard started to pout a little.

[Stop pouting and get dressed. I'll see you in a couple of hours.]

Richard had to laugh out loud. Paul knew him better than anyone else in the world. They have been friends for as long as Richard could remember. It was great that him and Paul were in the same band. It took awhile to convince his friend to join but it turned out awesome. He then walked to the kitchen to grab something little to eat and all he could do was keep thinking about Katie. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it. Maybe he should text her just to make sure it isn't a fake number. He thought about it while he ate but he grew more nervous about sending a text to her. What was he going to say? Was it going to look like he was needy? He was going to think about it some more while he got ready. 

By the time Paul pulled into Richard's driveway Richard was ready. He had given Paul a key to the house years ago just in case something would to happen. He had a key to Paul's house. He heard Paul enter.

"Richard? Are you ready?" Paul stopped in the hallway and walked into the living room.

"Yeah, just give me another minute" He yelled back from his room. 

Paul laughed a little as he climbed the stairs to Richard's room. He stood in the doorway looking at his friend.

Richard’s back was towards the door and he looked like he was really studying his phone. He jumped when Paul spoke. 

"What are you doing Rich?"

He turned his head towards Paul "Nothing, just give me another minute will you? I still have like 5 minutes."

Paul let out a laugh as he walked to the bed and sat down. "Sure Richard but I am timing you."

Richard let out a huff and went back to his phone. He had her number typed in and now he was trying to figure out what to say. Oh my god, why was he so nervous? This isn't the first time he has ever sent a text message to a woman. But Katie wasn't just any woman he knew she was different. He let out a little sigh again and typed out a message.

[Hi, I am hoping this is the number for a Katie. This is Richard the one you spoke to at the coffee shop last night. I'm just checking to make sure this wasn't a fake number.]

He felt Paul standing behind him. Paul was on his tip toes trying to look over Richard's shoulder.

"What are you doing Reesh?"

"Go away Paul."

Now Paul really wanted to know what he was doing "Come on, what are you doing? Are you sending a message to someone? Who is Katie?"

"Damn-it, Paul leave me alone." 

Paul was now laughing and Richard hit the send button before he could re read the message.

"Paul!! you made me send that awful message." He turned around and punched Paul in the arm.

Paul's eyes widen "When has it ever bothered you when a message was awful? You message women all the time."

"Come on lets just go." Richard stuffed his phone in his jean's pocket.

Paul was following Richard down the stairs. "Come on Richard. Who is Katie?"

"I'm not talking to you about this." He knew Paul would keep at him but he wasn't going to spill his guts. Not yet anyway, if this with Katie went any where then he would but he wanted to find out first.

They got to the car and Paul's excitement changed from Richard to the guitar factory. Richard was laughing along with his friend. When they entered the factory the main guy was so excited to see them. They shook hands and off they went. This was not the first time the two men have been in a factory. They loved everything that had to do with guitars. When Paul was in the office with the designers, Richard stepped out to have a smoke. He felt his phone vibrate and he grabbed it quickly.

[Hi Richard, this is Katie. I am sad that you feel like I would have given you a fake number] 

His whole face lit up when he read the message. 

[I am sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you. I was wondering if you aren't busy, if you would like to get some dinner?]

He stood there and looked at this message. Was this to forward? She probably didn't want to see him again but she did answer back so that was hope. He thought what the hell and sent the message. Just as he was putting his phone back in his pocket Paul emerged from the building. 

"So how did it go?" Richard asked as he put his cigarette out.

Paul flew into a huge and excited speech. Richard couldn't contain his excitement for his small friend as he spoke. Paul just kept talking and talking and Richard felt his phone again. He didn't want to be rude but he really wanted to look at this message.

He placed his hands on Paul's shoulders "Paul, man, slow down. Take a couple of breaths" He started to laugh as Paul just kind of looked at him.

He moved his hands off the man's shoulders and grabbed his phone while Paul stood for a second not speaking. Paul noticed that Richard's face lit up and that a huge smile spread across his face. The kind that Paul loves to see on him, it reaches Richards eyes.

"What are you do happy about?"

Richard looked up at him "I'm happy for you friend. I know how exciting it is to design your own guitar. It will be like your baby."

"No, there is something else going on." Paul put his hands on his hips.   
Richard wasn't paying attention to his friend. He was looking down at his phone. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked up at Paul and blurted out "She said yes" And started to laugh. 

"She said yes, Paul. She said yes."

Paul raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What are you going on about Richard?" 

Richard just shook his head once he realized that he didn't really want to tell Paul anything. 

"Did you get everything worked out? Are we able to head home?" He normally wouldn't be this pushy but he really wanted to get home and start getting ready for his date. They had been at the factory all day and he needed to freshen up.

Paul stumbled out his words and just nodded. They walked to the car and the car ride back to Richard's was quiet. Paul would look over at his friend and could tell he was a little antsy and excited. He knew Richard wouldn't tell him what was going on because he had tried to get it out of him all day. Whatever it was he hoped it would stay because he has not seen Richard this happy in a long time. They got to his house and Richard jumped out of the car. He said bye to Paul and practically ran into the house. Paul just had to laugh at his friend has he drove off. 

Katie was in the middle of the second research project when she heard her phone going off in the kitchen. She wanted to finish getting through this one before she took a break. It took her longer than what she thought but she got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and got some water. She looked at her phone and read the message. She laughed and then her heart swelled up a little. She couldn't believe Richard had messaged her this soon, let alone messaged her at all. She was so excited and also nervous. She didn't know how she wanted to reply but knew she wanted to. She finished her glass of water and walked back out to the balcony and sat down at her computer. She finally figured something out and responded to him. She was a little taken aback that he messaged back fairly quickly. She couldn't believe what he said and it made her heart flutter. There was no other answer than Yes to seeing him tonight. She wanted to so bad. He did ask if it was alright to come and pick her up. She thought for a couple of minutes and looked around her. He would find out sooner than later when she lived so she sent him her address. 

Richard was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe that she said yes and that she gave him her address. His heart was pounding fast and hard. He wanted to run around the house a couple of times. He was so excited. He sat down on the couch and laid his head on the back. He needed to calm down. Why was he feeling like this? He felt like a teenager that just asked his crush out on a date. But isn't that what he just did. He has dreamed of this moment for a month and now here it was. He was finally going out on a date with her. The girl from the coffee shop. He started to take calming breathes to get himself under control. He must have fallen a sleep because when he opened his eyes he realized it was almost time for him to leave. He started to panic a little, he couldn't believe he fell asleep. He got up quickly and jumped in the shower. He was ready in no time. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Yes, he was older but he still looked good. He had his hair spiked up and had a button down black shirt with a nice pair of jeans. He grab a pair of his dress shoes and looked in the mirror again. He was nervous but ready. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys looked in the mirror one more time and walked out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Glad everyone is enjoying the story.

He realized that she didn't live that far away from the coffee shop which made sense. He pulled up to the curb and parked. He looked up at the apartment building. It was a nicer building then any of the other ones around. She must have a good position at the University to be able to live here. Once again, his mind went back to all of the other women he has dated. None of them could live on their own, not in a place like this that is for sure. The only one that could would be his ex wife. That is why women would cling to him once they found out who he was because not only was he famous but he had a lot money. He shook his head to get the thoughts to go away. He needed to be here in the moment. He got out of his car and walked up to the door. 

"Crap" he said out loud. He didn't know her last name so he wasn't for sure how to get buzzed in. All of the sudden his hands got a little clammy feeling. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Okay, think Richard. He went up to a bell and just hoped that they were home. He pressed the button. 

"Yes?" A female's voice answered.

"Hi, I am sorry to bother you but my friends buzzer is broken and I forgot my phone. Is there anyway you would buzz me in please?"

He stood there just hoping that she would buzz him in. He began to get nervous when the voice didn't respond but then the door buzzed and he pressed the button again.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Have a nice evening."

He smiled as he stepped into the building. She had given him her apartment number but that didn't help outside the door. So he walked up the stairs to the 4th floor. God, she had to move all of her stuff this far up? He was a nervous wreak by the time he got to the floor. He walked to the door and just stood in front of it. He couldn't even move. He was frozen. Get yourself together Richard. Just knock on the door and it will start and it will be fine. Just get over this first part. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. He took one more deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Katie jumped a little at the sound of the knock. She turned her head towards the door and her heart started to pound. She then realized how did he get in the building because she totally forgot to give him her last name. Maybe it wasn't him? He decided that she wasn't good enough. There was a knock again and she went and opened the door. 

Her breath was knocked out of her when she saw Richard standing there. He smiled at her brightly and she saw that the smile made it to his eyes. She thought she was going to throw up because she was so nervous. He was looking back at her with the same light in his eyes as yesterday. 

"So..." Richard started rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh I am so sorry. Please come in." She stepped to the side to let Richard in. 

Richard made a nervous laugh. "It’s okay." He walked into her apartment and into the living room. He turned around and watched as Katie shut the door. 

She didn't realize that he was watching her and she face palmed herself. He started to laugh really hard and she looked up in embarrassment. "No need to hit yourself."

She blushed really hard and he thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

"How did you get in? I realized that I never gave you my last name."

He turned back and looked around the room. Katie stood there a nervous wreak and now so embarrassed that she wanted to run and hide under the blankets on her bed. 

"Oh you know. I just picked the lock and let myself in."

Katie stood there with her mouth opened. She didn't know if he was kidding or not. He turned around when she was silent and walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and he felt her tense up a little so he pulled his hand away. He wanted to touch her again, what did she feel like in his arms?

"I'm just joking Katie."

He heard her let out the breath that she was holding. She smiled.

"I couldn't tell."

He laughed again "I buzzed someone that lived in the building and told them a story and here I am."

He put his arms out and turned around.

Katie couldn't help herself and she let out a laugh. Oh my god, how did I get a guy like this? She thought to herself. 

"So are you going to show me around or am I suppose to snoop? Because I love to go through people's things."

Katie tilted her head at him and smiled. "Please do not go through my stuff. I will show you around. There really isn't much to show I am afraid."

He shakes his head "That doesn't matter how big or small it is."

She smiled at him. "So you are standing in the living room. You know I have a couch, TV, coffee table..ect"

He started to laugh "Oh man I think this is going to be a great tour."

She laughed with him "Oh just you wait it gets so much better. The bathroom is to die for."

This made both of them laugh really loud and both of their nervousness went out the door. Richard followed Katie through the apartment as he looked in the rooms. It looked like he had kind of pictured it. Simple but very homey feeling. 

She put her arm out "So this is the bedroom and before you say or ask anything. No, this is not where the magic happens."

She watched him react and saw him look her straight in the eyes.

"Oh man, I was hoping this is where it happens. Maybe we'll have to change that?" He didn't realize what he had just said and laughed.

She looked at him and laughed with him. "We will see. Would you like to see my favorite spot?"

Richard saw Katie light up when she asked him that. Of course he wanted to see it. "Of course I want to see it."

She moved her finger for him to follow her and they walked back down the hallway. Richard didn't realize there was a double door at the end. He realized that it was a balcony. Katie opened the doors and stepped out on to the balcony. She moved to the corner to let Richard by and to look around. Richard was amazed by what he saw. He couldn't believe that she had made this balcony look like a beautiful little home. He saw the curtains and went and moved them to the side.  
From behind him, Katie said with a slight smile in her voice "That is where the magic happens."

He had to laugh and looked again. He saw that it was an office but yet not an office. There were books piled on top of her desk. A lot of biology and animal books. He took note of what he saw.

"I am able to bring my work out here and work. It is better than being inside or in my office."

He turns to her and looks at her "This is amazing Katie. I have never seen anything like this before. I love it." 

He walked up to her and stood in front of her. She had a shy smile on her face and her cheeks were flushed.

"Come on, lets go to dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, at least I think I am." They both laughed as they walked back into the apartment. She grabbed her purse and they headed out the door. 

They got to Richard's car and he opened the door for her. She thanks him and he shuts the door and walks around the back of the car. He lets out another breath as he was still so nervous. He got inside and started the car. He glanced over at Katie and she was sitting and looking out the window. 

She turned her head and smiled "So Richard, where are we going?"

"Just a little restaurant that I know. It is one of my favorite places."

"That sounds nice. I'm excited to see it."

She was excited. She had a feeling that anything she did with Richard was going to be exciting.

They drove through town and soon he stopped in front of a cute little restaurant. He parked the car and got out. Once Katie was out the car they walked up to the host. Richard told her his name and she greeted him. Katie realized that he must come here a lot. As they walked through the restaurant to the outside seating in the back, people in the restaurant were looking at Richard. Some where even whispering or taking their phones out. She looked at the man ahead of her and wondered who this guy was. They got outside and she realized that there was only one table out there. The patio had flowers all around it and a few candles. She stood and looked around. 

Richard stood next to her chair and smiled. He just thought she looked amazing. Loved watching her look around and loved that she liked it. He let out a little cough and Katie finally focused back on him. 

She smiled as she stepped up to him and Richard pulled her chair out. She sat down and thanked him and watched him sit down across from her. 

"I feel like I am under dressed Richard." She said as she put some hair behind her hair and napkin in her lap. 

He realized that she must do that when she is a little nervous or uncomfortable. 

"You aren't under dressed Katie. No one else in there is dressed up."

She looked back inside and realized he was right. She shook her head. The waiter came out and Richard ordered a bottle of wine. 

"I hope that was okay?" He asked a little nervous with out asking if she drank or not.

She smiled at him "Yeah, that is fine." She looked down at the menu. 

When the waiter came back and filled their glasses he took their order and once again they were alone. 

"So Katie, I want to thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Of course. I was excited to hear from you again. All of this is beautiful. Did you do this yourself?" She took a drink.

“Kind of. I had some help. I’m glad you like it.”

Richard sat back in his chair and smiled. 

"I was just wondering Richard."

He lifted both of his eyebrows, he was curious what she was wondering.

"Yes?"

"When we were walking through the restaurant people were staring at you, some even taking pictures. What is your occupation."

He froze a minute. He didn't really want to tell her the truth, not because he didn't want her to know but he didn't want it to ruin anything. 

He took a drink "Well, maybe they think I look like someone else."

Katie looked at him unsure of the answer. 

He smiled real big "Do I look like someone that is famous?"

She kept looking and studying his face. She moved closer putting her elbows on the table. After studying Richard's face for a minute she sat back in her seat.

"Nope, you don't look like anyone I have seen."

His face dropped a little. "Well, then I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Their food arrived and while they ate she noticed Richard's demeanor was different. She hoped that she didn't offend him. She began to worry. The plates were taken away and Katie finally asked.

"Richard, what is wrong?"

He shook his head. He realized that she had no idea who he was, this made him very happy but also hurt his ego a lot. 

"So I really don't look like a famous person?"

She looked at him with her brow winkled "No, should you?"

He just looked across the table at her. Yep, she had him now he thought ego or not. If I could I would take her away with me and never let her go. He realized that she was starting to look really worried. He grabbed enough courage and took a hold of her hand. He was relieved when she didn't pull away. 

"Katie, I don't want to say too much right now but I am in a well known band."

She started to laugh "You are joking right?"

"No, we really are well known not only in Germany but internationally as well."

She looked at him in shock. Then realized that she really did offend the man across the table. She moved her hand away from his "I am sorry Richard. " She started to move her chair back.

Richard sat there not knowing what to do or say. He has never been on a date with a woman that had no idea who he was. Then he didn't realize that she was getting up.

"I am sorry again Richard. I'll grab a taxi to take me home." She was already walking through the restaurant by the time Richard registered what just happened. 

He got up quickly. What just happened? Why did she leave? She didn't offend him? She has no idea how happy it makes him that she has no idea who he is. As he was quickly walking through the restaurant people were starting to come up to him. He couldn't be super rude so he said Hi to a few people as he kept his eyes on the door. He watched Katie walk out. He then excused himself from everyone and literally ran out the door. He saw her standing there with her arms wrapped around her waist. She looked like she was hugging herself. He also saw that she had thrown her hair up. And also there might be a few tears falling down her cheeks. 

He grabbed her hand and she whipped her head around quickly. 

"Katie...." He catches his breath. "Please don't leave. Please you didn't offend me."

"I'm sorry Richard. I feel so stupid and ashamed." 

To both of their surprise, he reached up and put both his hands on her face and turned it to where she was looking right into his eyes. She feel deep into those blue/grayish eyes.

"Don't leave Katie please. If you let me I will show you who I am. But I want you to know."

He wipes some of the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "Please stop crying. It’s okay. Can I show you?"

With a little sniff “Show me what?”

“My occupation.”

Katie nodded her head. 

He smiled and wiped another tear off her cheek "Good. Are you okay with going to my house with me?"

She tensed up a little but his eyes, something about them made her not able to say no. 

She nodded again. He nodded back to her and kissed her forehead. He wanted to kiss all those tears away and just kiss those beautiful lips.

"Come on lets get my car."

She let him lead her over to wait for his car. 

When Richard got in and started to drive off Katie looked over at him.

"Richard."

He turned his head "Yeah?"

"I don't know if it is necessary for you to show me who you are."

He kept driving but looked over confused "What?"

"I mean yes I want to know but I don't want to know if you aren’t ready to tell me." 

She placed her hand on top of his on the gear shift. He stopped at a red light.

Still confused "You don't want to know who I am? You don't want to let everyone know that you went out on a date and hopefully more with me?"

She smiled at him "No, I will find out who you are in time. How about you learn more about me?"

He smiled as the light turned green. "How would you like me to learn more about you?"

"Let's go back to my apartment and I'll show you." 

He nodded his head and turned around to start heading back towards Katie's apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is long, I wasn't for sure where to end it. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

He pulled up in front of her building and they got out. She unlocked the door and Richard followed her up the stairs. He was almost out of breath.

"How do you do this every day?" He asked as he was panting.

She laughed at him and waited for him at her door. 

"Come on, go sit down in the living room and I'll bring you some water." 

He gave her a little salute as he walked by her. He sat down on the couch and started to look around the room again. He heard Katie in the kitchen and soon she was handing him a bottle of water.

He looked up at her and took the bottle "Thanks"

"No problem." She sat down next to him. "Richard, I am sorry if I ruined our dinner."

He finished drinking and looked at her "Katie, you didn't ruin anything. I am the one that should be sorry. I should have told you."

"No, it is okay. I understand whoever you are people know you. But if you are a musician I just wouldn't know. Like I said before I have never been into music so this may be pointless."

"What is pointless?"

"Whatever this may be." She moved her hand between the two of them.

"You think this might become something?" He was leaning toward her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really know. All I do know is that you are different than any one I have ever dated before."

He takes a hold of her hand again "If it makes you feel better I feel the same way. It is okay if you aren't into music. You don't have to know who I am. To be honest I really like that you don't know me. But we are here to talk about you not me. So I am dying to know what is your position at the University?"

"I don't understand why you want to know so bad. It isn't that exciting."

"Oh but it is exciting. I want to know everything about you." Richard said as he sat back on the couch and crossed his legs. 

She blushed "I have never had anyone this excited about wanting to know about me."

"Come on spill it Katie."

He watched her glow a little as she took her sandals off and sat cross legged on the couch looking at him. 

"So as you know I work at the University."

He nods his head.

"I have been there for over 15 years. I am now the head of the newer Zoology department." She smiled and looked down.

"Zoology? The study of animals?" 

She looked up and chuckled a little "Very good. I have my doctorate in Zoology."

Richard's mouth dropped open. "You have a PhD?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, it isn't that big of a deal really. It isn't like I go around saving lives or something."

"It is a big deal. I bet your family is very proud of you."

She just nods her head. She didn't want to tell him anything about her family or lack of a family. "So anyway, I was able to get the University to start this program and it has shot off. I didn't think it would be as popular but oh my gosh..." Her eyes lit up as she talked.

Richard couldn't help but smile and be excited for her. " So the program is going well?"

"Yes, better than I could have even imagined. We are even in talks to get a master program started as well." Katie couldn't sit still any more she jumped up and started to walk around the room. Richard watched her and she just kept going.

"I couldn't believe that they came to me and started to talk about the program. I told them of course we can start something but it is going to take a lot and more staff. I can't teach every class because of everything else I would need to do. I mean I used to teach all the time with biology and other classes but now I just do the upper classes. And on top of the University starting the new program, I am trying to get this article written." She kept pacing the room and she just kept talking. 

Richard sat there and couldn't believe that this woman in front of him was probably the smartest person he has ever spoken to let alone be falling for her. 

Katie realized that she was still talking and she stopped and turned red. "I'm sorry Richard."

"Don't be sorry. I am enjoying listening to you. It sounds like you have a lot on your plate. No wonder you said you didn't do a lot."

Katie let out an little laugh. "Yeah, but I love it. It keeps me busy and I'm doing something that I love. I mean I'm talking to someone that is doing something they love right?"

Katie had this strange feeling but she couldn't explain it. 

"Yes, I love what I do. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't love it." He looked down at his watch. 

"Shit Katie."

"What?"

"It is 1:00 am, I should probably go." He started to get up.

Katie couldn't hide the disappointment from her face. Richard was also disappointed but he knew he had to leave. He was starting to really like Katie even after one date and he didn't want to ruin it. 

She walked him to the door and he turned when he was out the door. 

"Well Katie, thanks for the nice evening. I hope you will like to do it again because I know I would love to see you again."

Katie smiled at him "Yes, I agree Richard. I am still sorry about dinner and about me just rattling on there for a little while."

He let out a laugh and that smile that Katie was really starting to like. "You didn't ruin anything. And you were so cute when you just kept talking." He pulled her in for a hug. Katie tensed up a little but once the original shock was over she relaxed and put her arms around his waist. She wanted to stay there, she didn't want him to leave. Richard wanted to stay there as well but he knew he needed to leave. He stepped back. 

"Katie, I will talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, Richard. Thanks again."

He nodded and turned and walked down the stairs. Katie watched the man turn his back and leave the floor.   
She shut the door and she actually felt a little sad. She didn't realize she would like him as much as she did. Thought it might be fun to go on a little date with someone but this...this could grow into something different, something she has always longed for. To be held, loved and told some one was proud of her. She walked back to her room and got ready for bed. She didn't know when she would see Richard again let alone speak to him. She crawled into bed and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

The drive back home for Richard was a long one. He kept playing everything that happened this evening. The dinner, her not wanting to really know who he was, how she wanted to share herself with him. How she was so excited to tell Richard what she did. He finally got home and went inside. He got ready for bed and as he laid down Katie was still on his mind. He wanted for some reason to be apart of this woman's life and he didn't know why. When she got excited it got him excited. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep. 

\-------

Katie and Richard were both busy the next couple of weeks so they didn't get a chance to go out on another date. They did talk every day and all day long by text messages. The year was starting to wind down for Katie and all of the senior presentations were done. She sat in her office exhausted. She hadn't slept this whole week getting everything done for the end of the year. She grabbed her phone and sent Richard a message. She wanted to see him again.

[Hey Richard, I'm seeing if you are available to hang out tonight?]

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and she heard her phone ding.

[Hey yourself, of course I am available to hand out tonight.]

She smiled to herself and answered back. [Awesome, do you maybe want to catch a movie or is that too boring?]

[Nope, it's a date! I will meet you at the theater in about an hour.]

[That sounds good.]

She thought for a second 

[Wait, which theater? There are a lot.]

[Ha! you are right. How about the one down town?]

[Sounds good!]  
She looked down at what she was wearing and thought she looked just fine for at least a movie. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. As she walked to the train station she grabbed something small to eat. She looked at the time and she would be there in perfect time. 

Richard was smiling from ear to ear as he stood in the kitchen of Paul's house. Cora, Paul's wife, was standing there and caught Richard.

"What makes you so happy?"

He looked up from his phone and shook his head. "Nothing but hey I have to run." He said with some hesitation as he started to head towards the door.

"What? I thought you were staying for dinner tonight?" She asked as her jaw dropped.

"I forgot that I already had plans for this evening." He said shrugging his shoulders. He grabbed his bag that he had brought over and started to head towards the door.

"Richard!" Cora was following him.

"Just tell Paul I'm sorry but I'll talk to him later. Okay?"

Cora threw her hands up "Okay, have a good evening."

Richard was already in his car and down the drive way before Cora could say anything else. He passed Paul on the road but didn't realize it. 

Paul pulled into the driveway and walked in the house.

"Hey, so I just passed Richard. I thought he was staying for dinner?" He asked confused. 

Cora turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I did too but he said he had forgotten that he made plans already."

Paul looked at Cora for a second "He didn't say anything to me about plans."

Cora shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. He got some message on his phone and then he was gone."

Paul smiled and chuckled to himself. "Would you mind letting me in on this joke of yours Paul?" She asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"I think he is dating someone but he won't tell me who. That day him and I went to the guitar factory he was texting someone and he was super happy."

"Yes, he smiled really big and then said he had to go."

Paul nodded his head "Yep, it is the mysterious person. I believe her name is Katie."

"Why hasn't he said anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe he feels like if he does it won't work out or something. We shouldn’t push him too hard to get an answer."

"But I want to know so bad. He never gets this happy when he is dating someone."

"I know, I think she is going to be different."

Richard looked at the clock and he was going to make it on time. Not that it really mattered if he was a little late or not. He knew Katie would have a little further to travel but he didn't know where else to go. He didn't want her to know that he lived all the way on the other end of town. He found the parking garage and pulled in. It was busier than normal since it was a Friday night. He finally found a spot. Then he started towards the theater. 

Katie had just gotten to the front of the theater and was looking at the list of movies when she felt an arm slink around her waist. She was startled but looked to her side and saw Richard standing there looking at the movies as well. He looked like he had been there the entire time. She saw the big smile on his face which made her smile back. 

Rubbing his chin with his other hand "So what do you think? Anything good?"

She went back to the list "I don't really know. I just said a movie because I couldn't think of anything else." 

He started to laugh which caused her to laugh.

"That is fair enough. So should we stay for a movie or figure something else out?"

"To be honest I don't really care. I just wanted to be with you." She blushed really hard when she realized what she said.

Richard looked over at her. "Aw, that is so sweet. I have been wanting to spend time with you as well. How did all of the end of the year stuff go?"

"It was tough this year. Two weeks of not sleeping, reading really good papers and then reading really bad ones." 

He hugged her a little closer. "I'm sorry. At least it is over with."

"Yeah, that I am happy about. Now I can do whatever I want for a little while."

Richard couldn't stop himself but he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He was pleased to see that she didn't really respond to that so he figured that was a good idea. She just smiled and deep down loved it. 

"We aren't getting any younger standing here so we need to figure it out." She finally said. 

He laughed "Then I say lets do something else." 

She turned towards him still with Richard's arm wrapped around her waist. Lifting an eyebrow "What did you have in mind Mr. Famous Richard?"

He could tell she was trying not to laugh "Famous Richard?"

"Sure, you said that you were famous so I thought why not."

He shakes his head in laughter "Wow, and you still don't know what I do."

"Nope, sure don't. I haven't had time and I also don't know your last name. Do you know how many Richard's come up when you Google the name."

"Ha! You did Google me."

He put his other arm around her and pulled her a little closer. She smiled as she got closer to him. 

"Maybe, maybe not you will never know." She bopped him on the nose.

He wanted to kiss her so bad because she was being so cute. "Okay, I say lets just go to my house."

She acts like she is thinking really hard. "Hmm, once again you are a strange man to me that says he is famous. But yet, you want me to come to your house. How do I know that you aren't going to kill me?"

"Ah, that is the question isn't it. But I promise you I will not kill you. If you don't believe me I can call my friend Paul and he will vouch for me."

"No, you don't have to call your friend. I trust you for some ungodly reason." 

They both laughed. "Then lets go."

He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. As they walked to Richard's car all she could think of was that she had never been happier. They made it to the car and he started to drive out of town.

"It is even worse." She sounded shocked. Which in turned caused Richard jump and look over at her quickly.

"What?"

"You are just going to take me out to a field and kill me. Man, I was stupid that I didn't think of that. You are good. Just one step ahead of me."

Richard shook his head while he laughed. "You have me all figured out. I have everything in the back of my car ready to go." Much to his surprise Katie grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

Katie continued to look out the window. "You live way out here?"

"Yeah."

"So....." She started to think.

Richard drove a little bit to see if she would finish her thought.

"You drove all that way to that coffee shop?"

"Ah, you got me again. I had to be on that side of town one day and I wanted a cup of coffee. Then I saw you and I kept going until I finally got the courage to talk to you."

"I would say that is really creepy but yet it is really sweet."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a creeper but I just needed to know you."

"Nah, I don't think you are a creeper but I'm glad you did finally have the courage to come talk to me."

They pulled up to a gate and Richard punched some numbers on the pad. The gate opened up and she saw his house for the first time. She couldn't believe how big it was, granted it was dark but still.

"You live here all by yourself?" She asked as she moved to look out the window. 

He let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, I don't know why I do but I do. A lot of place to spread out." 

They stopped in front of his house and they got out of the car. He let Katie inside and Katie looked around. He turned on the lights and watched her wonder around.

"So what do you think?"

"It is big that is for sure." 

The walls were covered with records and pictures. She wondered over and started looking. As she was looking at the platinum records and other ones on the wall she realized that he was not lying. He was in a famous band not just nationally but intentional too. She stopped and looked at the pictures. When he watched her stop at the pictures he moved towards her. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms again around her waist. She put her arms on top of his. 

"Wow, I really do feel stupid. You weren't lying at all but yet I have kind of heard of your band. I mean I have heard the name but to be honest never heard your music. I'm sorry Richard.”

"No need to feel stupid. You said at the very beginning that you weren't into music. I hope you aren't mad at me for hiding something like this from you."

"Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be? This is what you love to do. Sure, I would have never thought I would be in a relationship with a musician but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What you don't see in all of this." He waves his hand at the wall. "I started all of this. I normally don't brag about that but this was my creation."

She turned in his arms to where they were facing each other. Her eyes were wide "Really? That is amazing. Look at what you have done with your life. You turned your dream in to reality. That is truly amazing and that must make you amazing as well."

Richard smiled softly. He leaned forward and their lips finally met. Richard pressed his lips against hers and Katie kissed him back. His lips were so soft and delicious. She wanted more. Richard couldn't believe how soft her lips were on his. He knew this was such a cliché but he really did feel like fireworks went off. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. Without breaking the kiss he moved a hand to the back of Katie's neck and pushed the kiss deeper. Katie didn't stop him as she put her hands on his hips. 

They finally had to break the kiss to get a breath of air. Richard just held her there and placed his forehead against hers. 

"I have wanted to do that the very first time I saw you."

She smiled "I have wanted to do it too."

He backs away "Would you like a tour of my house?"

"Yes, I would love one."

He leaned forward again and gave her another kiss. He would never get tired of kissing those lips.   
Richard then turned and they started to walk through the house. They got to his studio and she was amazed. So much stuff in the room that she had no idea what they did. 

"This room gives me kind of a headache." She said as she turned to him.

"Why is that?"

"All of this stuff.” She says with a wave her of hand. “I wouldn't know what to do with any of it."

He laughs a little "Well, it took me awhile to really figure it out but this is where the magic happens here."

The both laugh and he takes her up stairs. He shows her the master bedroom and the guest rooms. They walk back to his room.

"Doesn't it get lonely here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, it does but then again it is nice because I can create whenever I want to. If it is 1:00 in the morning I can record something and not worry about waking anyone up."

"That is true." She turns to face him "So tonight we have learned that you are not a killer. Which is great news and that you are a world famous guitar player. Who has a girlfriend that has no idea what type of music he plays."

"Who said you were my girlfriend?" He tried really hard not to smile.

"I just decided that I am your girlfriend." 

He finally let out a laugh "So did it have anything to do with me not being a killer."

"Well, that did help sway my opinion but I would like to be your girlfriend if you will have me."

He walked up to her and kissed her again. "Of course I want you as my girlfriend. Are you okay with a world famous guitar player as your boyfriend?"

This time she leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, I am fine because you are fine with a girlfriend that is a totally nerd."

They both laughed again together. This felt right them both being together. 

"So Mr. World famous guitar player, what should we do?"

"Oh I thought I would just leave you here because I have a little melody that I need to obsess over in the studio."

She shakes her head "Wow, so much for wanting to spend time with you. But if you need to go right ahead because mister I have my computer with me."

"No, neither one of us is going to work. We deserve to spend time together so lets just go back downstairs and find something on TV to watch."

"That sounds good."

They walked back down stairs and Katie went and sat on the couch.

"Before we get to settled are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I am not hungry I ate something on the way to the theater but I would take something to drink."

"Coming up!" 

Richard walks into his kitchen and grabs two bottles of beer. He walks back out and hands one to Katie. She thanks him while he grabs the remote and sits down. He turns the TV on and they sit in silence for a little while just drinking the beer. 

Katie soon started to feel herself start to drift off to sleep and Richard realized it too. He pulled her over to him so she could snuggle up to him and he could finally put his arms around her. She relaxed in his arms and she had never felt this before. It was peaceful and she felt so safe in his strong arms. It didn't take too much and she was finally asleep. Richard started to say something to her but realized that she was asleep. Her breathing was regular and she had a little snore. He smiled to himself as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. 

He thought it felt right, this was where he needed to be and with the right person. He didn't want to wake Katie up to take her home so he carefully moved his body away from her and stood up. Katie moved and curled up on herself. He walked up the stairs to one of the guest rooms and in the closet grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He walked back down the stairs and Katie was still in the same position. He put the blanket over her and bent down and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Katie." 

She made a small noise and Richard had to smile at her. As he left Katie sleeping he walked past her bag. He realized that he didn't know her last name either. He opened the bag and found a piece of paper and it had her name on it. Katie Achen. Dr. Achen. He put the paper back in the bag and walked up to his room. 

He grabbed his computer and typed in Katie's name. He was amazed at what popped up. There was so much with her on it. She had co authored a lot of articles in magazines and even helped with a text book. He ran his hand through his hair, he had never been around someone this smart before. What in the world is she doing with him? He continued reading, what he didn't see was anything about her past. Nothing talked about her family or anything. Just from University to now. He looked out his door and thought about her sleeping on the couch. He closed his computer and placed it on the table next to his bed. Come to think about it when he said something about how her family must be proud she didn't respond. She just kept going like he didn't say anything at all. She must have someone right? He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to head to bed. He walked back out to his room with putting on a pair of pajama pants. He got under his covers and shut the light off. He just laid there looking up at the ceiling. He soon heard his phone vibrate on the side table. He wondered who was texting him this late at night. He grabbed it and smiled when he realized it was Paul.

[Thanks for bailing on me tonight. Also Cora is really worried that something happened to you.]

[Hey, I told her I had forgot I had other plans.]

[Uh huh. I think your forgotten plans were this Katie girl.]

[Once again I have no idea what you are talking about.]

[Oh come on Reesh. Who is this girl?]

He looked at his phone, and could hear Paul’s desperate plea. Who was this girl? He thought as he looked out his door again. At some point he will have to tell Paul but he didn't feel like it was the right time. Every time he has talked about the girl he was dating it always turned out bad and Katie was totally different. Would Paul even accept her? Once again she didn't even know him let alone know the music. 

[Going to sleep. Super tired.]

He placed the phone back on the table. He didn't want to tell anyone about the little gem he has found. Then he went back to the kiss. He could still feel her lips upon his and they were so soft. She was really starting to get under his skin but in the best way. He heard his phone go off but he just ignored it as he turned to his side and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading!!!

Katie jolted awake. Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing heavy. She looked in front of her and then fear took over. Where was she? This isn't her apartment. Did someone come in and take her? When she turned her head trying to figure out where she was she saw the records and pictures on the wall. That is when she really started to panic. She put her head between her knees trying everything to calm herself down. Why is she still at Richard's? She needs to get home but she doesn't really know where she is. As she was trying not to hyperventilate, the tears started to run down her cheeks. No, I can't cry why am I crying? She kept her head between her knees, trying to will her self to calm down. This had never happened before. How could she be so stupid. Katie didn't realize that Richard had heard her and he was afraid she would panic or get worried about where she was so he was just dozing. When he heard a strange gasp, he knew it was Katie. Katie felt a hand on her shoulder and her whole body tensed up. She was having to breath even harder. 

"Katie, it is okay. It's just me Richard."

At the sound of his voice she relaxed a little. He felt her body relax under his touch and he thought that was a good sign. He realized that she was almost having a panic attack he went into the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. He brought it back out and placed it on the table in front of them. He sat down next to her and started to rub her back. 

"Just take deep breaths. It is okay." He kept telling her softly. He reached over and flicked on the light. It wasn't a super bright light but it was enough for him to see her better.

"You are okay. You are safe. It's okay." 

Katie started to regain her breathing and she was finally able to pull her head up. He reached in front of them and grabbed the glass. He handed it to her.

"Here take a small drink. It will help."

She took the glass with shaky hands and took a drink. She handed it back to him and he gladly took it. He was still rubbing her back and he noticed that she had tear streaks down her cheeks. Why had she been crying? 

Katie finally was able to sit all the way back and she put her knees up and pulled herself inward. 

"You fell asleep while we were watching tv. You said you hadn't really slept much so I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

She glanced over at him and then straight ahead. 

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked so sweetly. He would take her home, he didn't care what time it was, he would make sure she was safe. 

She didn't respond right away. A part of her did want him to take her home but then again another part didn't. She didn't really want to be alone and she would be if she went home. She was afraid that if she was alone she would get deep in her depression. How could she be so smart but yet act this way? She had to admit to herself that she felt very comforted by Richard's hand rubbing her back. She couldn't remember the last time someone touched her like this, this kind sort of touch. Katie craved physical touch that it hurt so much. She couldn't tell him that, she couldn't tell him her past. She wasn't ready. She couldn't understand at this point why he was being so nice to her. They were completely different people. He would never want her to meet his friends because he would be embarrassed. She wasn't a fan or a groupie, granted she didn't really know what a groupie was she had heard the word before. 

Richard thought maybe she didn't hear him so he asked again. "Katie, would you like me to take you home."

She glanced over at him and in almost a whisper responded "No."

Richard smiled at her "Okay, I want you to know that I will, you just tell me. Would you like to lay back down? Want some more water? Want to talk?"

Katie sat there and just looked at him. Couldn't figure out once again why he had chosen her. 

"I would like to lay back down."

"That sounds like a good idea. Here.." He got up and helped her unfold herself and he laid her legs out straight. Her head hit the pillow and he placed the blanket on top of her. "Comfy?" He asked looking down and smiling. 

She nodded her head but she was so embarrassed. She couldn't even remember what she was dreaming about. 

"Good..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead "If you need me I'm right upstairs if you remember."

She was suddenly sad that he was going away. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand, telling him not to leave. She wanted and craved that touch again. She nodded her head in understatement. 

He looked at her one more time and turned off the light and headed up the stairs. Once Richard got back into his bed he was so thankful that he was sleeping lightly. That poor girl had some type of a dream and then waking up here. At least he was able to calm her down enough to lay her back down. He didn't really want to leave her but he was trying to take it slow with her and show her that he wouldn't over step any boundaries. He wasn't treating her like a small child, he just wanted her to know that he respected her. Finally, he closed his eyes when he felt like she had drifted off to sleep again.   
Katie laid there for a little longer trying to get to sleep. She kept thinking about the man that was upstairs. She actually felt safe and calm around him. He seemed like such a gentle soul for what he does. She finally made up her mind, it wasn't like her but she so wanted to sleep. She got up from the couch and grabbed her blanket. She headed up the stairs and she stood for a second at his door way. She could see a figure under the covers on the bed. There was enough light coming through the windows to be able to make her way to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and pressed herself up against Richard with the blanket around her. Her forehead was touching his chest and she could feel his heart beat and steady breathing. She knew this was the right place, this was where she needed to be. Richard then moved a little by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on top of it. Yes, this was defiantly where she needed to be. She fell asleep finally, mind empty and smiling. 

When Richard felt the bed move he didn't freak out. He knew it was Katie and he couldn't have been happier. He felt her get close and place her forehead against his chest. His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest but then he did what was natural. He pulled her closer. Just like Katie he fell fast asleep. 

\----------

Richard woke up to the sun shinning into the room. He didn't know what time it was but he could tell it was late morning. He looked over to his side and he saw Katie still sleeping curled up in the blanket. He smiled to himself. He got up from the bed as smoothly as he could to not wake her and decided he would use the guest bathroom. He grabbed his clothes and walked out quietly while shutting the door behind him. When he was dressed and some what ready for the day he walked down stairs to the kitchen. He looked at the time and realized it was closer to lunch time. He then started to prepare a small lunch for the two of them. 

Katie woke up and stretched her body out. It felt so good to stretch her body out as she felt like she slept all curled up. Her knees popped and she glanced over. Richard wasn't in bed any more. She rolled over on to her stomach and took the pillow he was sleeping on and hugged it. It smelled just like him and she didn't want to let the pillow go. She slowly got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. As she was using the toilet she realized she had left her contacts in. Crap, they may be a little difficult to get out. She got done and was standing and washing her hands. She didn't want to start going through his bathroom because she didn't know if he wore anything or not and she really did need her glasses. As she stood there she heard a light knock on the door. 

"Katie?" 

She opened it up and he was standing there in just jeans and a t shirt. His hair was all crazy but no gel in it. Then she realized that she probably looked awful. 

Shyly she asked "Richard, would you mind going down and grabbing my bag for me?"

"Of course not, I'll be right back."

She watched him almost leap out of the room and heard him run down the stairs which made her giggle a little. In no time flat, he was back up in the bedroom and was handing her the bag in the bathroom. 

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him. 

"You are most welcome. When you are ready I made a small and light lunch down in the kitchen."

She nodded and shut the door. 

Richard went back down to the kitchen to wait for her. 

Katie went through her bag and she found a hair tie and there was a brush sitting on the vanity. She smiled because she wasn't surprised that he had a brush, she figured he probably had more make up then she did. She ended up just throwing her hair up in a messy pony tail and then found her contact lens solution. She put a few drops in her eyes and waited a minute or two. She then felt relief when her eyes were free from her contacts and she threw them in the trash. She then picked up her glasses and put them on. Wow! She thought, if he doesn't like her looking like this then he doesn't get her looking any other way. She picked up her bag and went down stairs. 

She walked to the hallway and put her bag there to try not to forget it and turned and walked back to the kitchen. She heard Richard in there singing softly along to the radio. He never said he could sing, she thought to her self. She walked in and she almost doubled over from laughing because he was standing there with his back to the kitchen door not only singing but swaying his gorgeous hips as well. He turned around and stopped when he saw her standing there. 

"Please tell me you just got here?" He said as his face turned red. 

"Hmm, I did just get here but I am sad I didn't have my phone with me. Oh the blackmail I could do." Which made both of them laugh. 

He walked up to her and pulled her to him. He started to dance with her around the kitchen. He would place gentle kisses on her lips. Finally the song ended and he pulled the chair out for her and placed the sandwich in front of her. Then he grabbed his plate and sat across from her.

"Not much but I figured you would be hungry."

"Thank you I am hungry. So Mr. World Famous Guitar Player, tell me what is it like going on tour?"

"Mr. World Famous Guitar Player?" He repeated with some sandwich in his mouth.

"Sure you are world famous and a guitar player? Is it too much? Too soon?" She said with a wide grin across her face. She grabbed her sandwich and started to eat.

"Maybe just a little too soon." Which made them both start laughing again. " Before I get into telling you even more about me, I must say I am enjoying the way you are looking this morning Ms. Animal Nerd."

She let out a laugh through her nose "Ms. Animal Nerd? Is that how you are going to introduce me to your friends?

"Only if you introduce me to your friends as Mr. World Famous Guitar Player." 

He saw the sudden change of expression on Katie's face and then she changed the subject quickly.

"Well, you see me in all of my glory right now." She said throwing her arms to the side.

"I like you in all of your glory. You look nice every time I see you but I like this look on you better. We just need to get you into even more comfy clothes."

"Hmm, I only reserve that when I am home. So what is it like touring and being in a famous band?"

Richard started talking. He talked the whole time they were eating lunch. Even after they had ate their sandwiches they sat there and he kept telling stories. Some stories he would get a laugh out of her, other stories he would see almost like fear or apprehension.

She sat back in her chair "So who is this Paul guy?"

"Paul? He is my oldest and bestest friend. We have known each other since we were teenagers. It has been awesome having him right next to me through all of this. With out him I probably wouldn't even be here."

She tilted her head a little with a questioning look. He waved his hand in front of him "That is for another time. But Paul is now married to Cora, which they have been together for ever. I love them both."

"Have you told them that you are dating a total nerd?"

He shook his head "No not yet."

The first thought she had was he was really embarrassed that he was dating her but if that was the truth then he wouldn't be still talking to her. Before she could say anything he spoke again

"I know what you are probably thinking and no I'm not embarrassed. It is a complex question really. You are probably the smartest person I have ever dated, let alone be around. I mean my one band mate is super smart but you are on a totally different level then him. I don't know how they will react to me dating someone like you. Plus, I feel like if I say something that it will ruin what we have going right now." He looked across the table at Katie. "And the most important aspect of it is I don't even know your last name."

"Achen is my last name." She said as she watched a little sparkle flare up in Richard's eyes.

"So instead of Ms. Animal Nerd I should refer you as Dr. Achen correct?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders "You don't have to. The only time I really use Doctor is when I am in a professional setting. As I do research with other scientist and my own that is how I sign everything."

"Well, of course you worked hard to get that titled."

"Yeah, but it makes me sound even more like a nerd. See watch"

She took Richard's hand in a hand shake "Hello, my name is Dr. Katie Achen."

"Hello, Dr. Achen. What type of doctor are you?"

"Oh I am a doctor of animal science."

"Oh...."

"This is when their face drops because they think to themselves, oh she isn't really a doctor."

Richard doesn't let go of her hand and chuckles "I can't believe you just did that." He realized that she had a very firm hand shake. "But I'm still confused what should I call you." He rubs circles on the top of her hand.

"I will let you make that choice."

A sly grin spread across Richards face "Ooh, that could be fun."

"I might have just created a monster." She said putting her hand to her forehead. Richard chuckled again and dropped her hand. As he got up Katie followed with taking her plate to the sink and helping Richard clean up. Richard was finishing up and drying his hands on a towel when he turned to Katie. 

"So would you like me to take you home?"

Katie was leaning against the counter with a glass of water. "Yes, please. I feel a little gross." 

"Not a problem." He put the towel down and walked towards the front door. "I am ready when you are my dear."

She smiled at him while her heart pounded a little. He called her a little pet name. She grabbed her bag and they headed to the car. 

Richard parked in front of her building.

"Well, here you are Ms. Animal Nerd."

She went and slapped his shoulder "Not nice."

He smiled "What? I thought you liked it?" 

He leaned over and kissed her. Katie leaned into the kiss, she didn't want it to end. They both pulled away at the same time. 

"Thank you again Richard. I am really sorry I fell asleep and then I woke up you in the middle of the night. That is so unlike me."

He put his forehead against hers "It is okay. I am actually happy that you fell asleep. Then we wouldn't have been able to have the conversation we had this morning. Also I wouldn't have been able to see what you really look like in the morning." She could feel his smile across his lips and she leaned forward and kissed him again. 

"I probably should go. I have things I need to work on." She got out of the car. "Thanks again I really mean it. Hopefully, we will see each other again."

"Hopefully? Of course we will see each other again."

She smiled and turned her back and walked inside her building. Richard watched her to make sure she got in safely and drove off. 


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of months had passed and they were still together. Katie was at home one day and it was still nice weather. School was going to be starting soon again but she wasn't worried about that. She was sitting out in her little balcony/office working on the article. The magazine wanted it done soon and she did too. She had been working on it a little here or there but she hadn't put all her effort into it. She knew it was because of Richard, not that they spent every waking minute together but they had been spending more time together. She was sitting there in just shorts and a tank top and her hair up with her glasses on. She had decided that she was going to sit here all day and get this thing done. She was tired of looking at it and she was almost there. Once it was done she would send it off and they would proof read it and then the game begins. Leaving stuff in, taking stuff out. It was always so tedious but most of the time it wasn't her article. She would co author with a lot of other zoologist and it was mostly them. She knew she would be a nervous wreak waiting for that draft to come back. She looked up and took a drink. She had to focus today, she had to get it done. She had put her phone in her room to where she wouldn't hear and all other distractions were gone. She probably should have gone to her office but she didn't really want to get dressed. She crossed her legs in the chair and started to work. 

She was really in the zone and focused when she heard a knock on her door. She barely heard it as she was still very deep in what she was writing. She figured it was the neighbor or something and didn't bother to get up. Pretty soon she heard a voice in her living room.

"Katie?"

She was startled but when she heard it again. 

"Katie, where are you?"

She realized it was Richard. Wait a minute how did he get in? She thought quickly but shook the thought out of her head. She didn't really want to stop so she just yelled back.

"I'm out here."

Richard walked out to the balcony and saw her working at the computer. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her cheek a kiss. 

She smiled but continued to work. "Give me just a little longer." She said.

"That is fine. Take all the time you want. " He said as he sat down with her outside. He put his feet up on the railing and just sat there smoking. She wasn't the biggest fan of him smoking but for some strange reason she found it so sexy to sit and watch him smoke so she never said anything. Also from the little bits of information he has given her over the past couple of months he needs something like this. We all have our vices. 

He watches her out of the corner of his eye. He really finds her sexy when she is hard at work and in her laze around clothes. He pulled out his phone while he was waiting and texted Paul.

[Hey Paulie, are we still on for tonight?]

He hadn't told Katie yet that she was going to finally meet Paul and Cora. From Paul bothering him all day every day and then in front of the rest of the band he figured it was time. 

[Yep, are you sure you don't want to eat at our house? Would going out really be the better idea?]

[Don't worry. I have a reservation at a nice restaurant and they said we can go in the back way. Our table will be hidden from the public. I don't want her to feel like she is trapped.]

[Okay, if you say so but you know how it is when we are out in public. And also you talk about her like she is some wild animal.]

[Believe me I know. My very first date with her almost ended in disaster because people recognized me. She is not some wild animal, just want her to be comfortable.]

[Which is what you have never said before.]

[We will see you tonight. You need to be on your best behavior]

[I have no idea what you are talking about Reesh.]

He laughed a little as he put his phone down. He glanced over at Katie and she was still working hard. He knew she wanted to get it done and the magazine had been really pushing her. She said the other night that she was almost done, but he had figured out sometimes what other people think is good enough is not the same for Katie. She was just as hard on herself as he was on himself. They really were a lot like in so many ways but just in polar opposite ways. 

He got up from the chair and walked back over to her. He kissed the top of her head "Would you like me to get you more to drink?"

She just nodded her head and handed him her glass. He chuckled a little as he walked away. He had been to her apartment numerous times over the past couple of months. He had became kind of friends with her neighbor that was how he was able to get in. He walked in the kitchen and put some more water in her glass and he grabbed a bottle of beer. He went back out and put her glass back on her desk and he walked back inside. He started to look around a little more closely. Every time he had been here he never could find pictures. Family pictures, pictures with friends. She had her graduation pictures up but that was about it. He thought maybe she kept those type of pictures in her office. He walked back to the little extra room and was just looking around. He saw a box with the lid half on. He walked over to it and opened it all the way. Inside the small box there were finally pictures and newspaper clippings. 

As he was going through the stuff it looked like there were pictures of Katie when she was a child. She looked so cute, he thought. He didn't want to snoop any more so he put everything back the way it was before. As he walked out of the room he thought it was odd that she has never said anything about family. He never thought he should ask, always thinking that she would tell him when she was ready. He was hoping he wasn't rubbing Paul or the band in her face or even his family. He would feel awful if he found out that he was. He was back out on the balcony and Katie had sat back in her char. 

"Done?" He asked.

"Done." She said as she turned around and practically jumped in his arms. She was kissing him, like he was the one that finished it. He broke the kiss but held her by the hips. 

"So proud of you sweetheart. Now what is the next step?"

She smiled at the pet name once again. "Now, I need to re read it and then I send it in to the magazine. They proof read it and then we may go back and forth a little but hopefully not too many times. I don't think my poor mind can handle it any more." She said with a smile. She loved looking in to his blueish/ greenish eyes. She always saw a hint of a sparkle there and she always felt safe. She realized that she was starting to fall for this man in front of her and it scared her deeply.

"Ah, sounds just like when we get done recording a new album."

"Yeah, I guess you are right from what you have told me. So I didn't know you were coming over today, what brings you here?"

"Can't I just come and see my nerdy girlfriend?" He kissed her nose.

"Of course you can but I also know you sometimes always have a plan, mister." 

"Okay, you got me. I would like to take you out for a nice dinner and......"

She looked at him waiting.

"meetmyfriendpaulandwifecora." He said it super fast to where she could not really understand it. She picked little bits from it but still had to ask.

"What did you say?"

He let out a sigh "I would like you to meet Paul and his wife Cora this evening."

Her eyes got big and he was worried that she would say no. "I would like to meet them. You talk about them so much I would finally like to put names to faces."

His face lit up and he kissed her again but this time with a little more passion. She placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. He bit her lower lip slightly and she opened her mouth. His tongue darted inside knowing what it was like but acting like it was the first time. Their tongues danced around each other for a little bit and she pulled back.

"So you are really okay with meeting them?" Richard asked again.

"Yes Richard. I would love to meet them. I hope I am not a let down."

He brought her in for a hug and kissed her neck "You will never let me down." 

She hugged him back tighter. "If this is a fancy restaurant I should probably get dressed uh?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders "Nah, just go like that. You'll be fine."

"This coming from the, I must look perfect all the time guy."

"Hey, I do not have to look perfect."

She laughed "Uh huh, that is what your spiked hair, eyeliner and nail polish are saying."

He laughed "Okay, fair enough."

She never thought she would like a guy that was into make up and painting their nails but with Richard he could do anything and she would want to be with him.

"Alright, so I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. If you want you can hang out in the living room or out here. I don't really care."

"That sounds good. I'll wait inside so we can get all of this locked up. Would you like me to clean up out here while you shower and get ready?"

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great."

He flashed her a smile "Of course I wouldn't mind. Now go." He gave her ass a little swat that sent her inside and laughing.

Richard cleaned up her desk and turning her computer off and grabbing it. He made sure everything was put up and correctly before walking back into the apartment. He closed and locked the doors. He heard the shower going and he wanted to so bad go in with her but he knew that wasn't a good idea. 

He was ready to take their relationship to the next step. Hell, he had been ready ever since he first spoke to her but he was letting her take the lead this time. This was the first time that he could remember that he let someone else have control. But for some reason he didn't mind. This relationship was so much more important than having control over Katie. Also Katie could take care of her self, even though she would have bad bouts of depression. He has already gone through one with her and that made him forget about his own problems. Nothing really seemed super important if Katie wasn't involved with it. Now the band was another thing, that was still super important and he was still that control freak. 

"Richard?"

Katie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He stepped into the hallway.

"Yes, dear?"

"How fancy is this restaurant?" 

"If you have a black dress that would be great."

"Got it." She went back into the bedroom. 

He looked down at what he had on and thought black would go well with his black/red. He looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased with what he saw. He knew that he was much more into make up and girlie things than Katie but it didn't seem to bother her. Also it didn't seem to bother her that he smoke. Even though he knows it does but she lets him smoke anyway. 

Katie opened the door and stood there looking at Richard. She was wearing just a regular black dress not anything super fancy. She had on higher than normal heels but they showed off perfectly toned legs. That was always her favorite part of her body. 

"You look pretty enough." She said with a smile.

He turned his head and his smile went from ear to ear. "Wow! You look amazing Katie." He walks over to her and pulls her in closer. Hands on her hips "And you smell fantastic too."

She laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You look very prett..." She coughs trying not to laugh "I mean handsome."

"Ha ha. But I'm going to take that compliment and go with it. So thank you."

She leaned her head in closer "You are welcome. But I also think you are hot and sexy all the time." 

He didn't reply but with his lips hungrily upon Katie's. The kiss was more passionate than normal. He wanted her, he needed her and he was starting to think she was the same way. She pulled his mouth closer to hers as she opened her mouth to let Richard's tongue in. She let out a slight moan that Richard ate up quickly. He moaned back in response as his hands started to wonder a little. Rubbing her back and then up her sides. They finally break for air and Richard places their foreheads together. He gentle runs his thumb across her lips. 

"How about you make a night bag and come home with me after dinner."

She was a little drunk still off the kiss "I would love to." she kissed his thumb and he let her go. 

He watched her ass as she walked back into her room. He followed her in, he wanted to throw her on the bed and just ravage her. But he did promise to bring her to dinner tonight and if he didn't then Paul wouldn't let up. He sat on the bed watching her grab a few things. 

"You know Katie, since you spend time over at my house why don't you grab like an extra toothbrush and a few other items."

She stopped and turned around "Really?"

"Yeah and I can bring a few things over here too. Well, I mean if that is okay with you."

She walked over to him and she stood between his legs. His hands went to her hips holding her and looking up at her. "Of course. I guess I haven't really had a relationship that was really like this so I was just a little shocked when you asked."

"Well, I am totally different than any of those other boys you went out with."

She laughed a little "Yes, they were boys and you are totally different. But that is why I like you so much. I also like it that you let me be who I am without making me change." She leaned down and kissed him. 

"I would never change you. You also let me be myself as well and so many before you have tried their hardest to change me."

"Well, you are such a bad boy that they want you but then once they find out what you are really like don't want to deal with it. But I liked you before I found out you were this bad boy."

He laughs as he reaches up to kiss her again. She runs her fingers through his hair as they kiss.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair." He says with a light tone.

"I was just helping it." 

He stood up and moved her back. He went over to her mirror and was looking at himself. She laughed to herself and shook her head. She finished packing her bag.

"And you tell me you aren't vain."

He looks at her through the mirror. She standing there with her bag in her hand and the other on her hip.

He smiles at her "I never really said I wasn't vain but I do like to look my best."

"Come on Mr. Vain, we should probably go or we will be late."

" You are right." He pulls himself away from the mirror and takes her bag. "I put your computer in your bag, just in case." 

"Aww you are so sweet!" She kisses his cheek. 

"Sweet and vain. I'll take it." He smiles at her again. 

Katie grabs her bag and they head out the door. 

They pull up to the side of the restaurant. And someone was there to go park the car for them. The other gentleman opened her door for Katie and she got out. Richard got out as well giving the valet the keys and thanking him. Katie stands there until Richard comes up to her and places his hand on the small of her back. They smile at each other. 

"Are you ready for this?"

She shrugs "I don't think I would ever be ready but I will be fine since you are here with me."

"Paul and Cora are great. They are easy going and will love you." 

Richard starts to walk towards the back of the restaurant.

"Richard?" 

"Hmm?"

"How much do they know about me?"

"To be honest not much. I just told them that you weren't like the others but I wouldn't say why."

She looks at him and stops. "I don't know if this is a good idea then."

He turns back towards her and takes her hands "Why do you think that?"

"They don't know anything about me. They don't know that I'm not a groupie and never heard of you before." She starts to breath harder and a little faster.

"Katie, calm down." He messages the top of her hands. "Katie, look at me."

She tries to focus on Richard in front of her but everything is fuzzy.

"Richard, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can. You are the bravest woman I know. Come on, come back to me sweetheart."

Everything finally starts to return to normal and her breathing starts to calm down.

"There we go." he gently pets her hair. " Good girl. You know that I kept you secret for months, and that has nothing to do with being embarrassed with you." He moves his face down to where they are looking at each other in the eyes. "You are very special to me and I don't want anyone else to take you. Paul and Cora will probably be the happiest because you are so different."

Katie nods. 

"Are you okay? Can you say something?"

"I'm okay Richard. I am sorry."

"Nope, don't say sorry it is okay. Are you ready?"

She let out a deep breath. "Yes, I am ready."

He smiles at her and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Mmm, you taste so nice."

This makes her smile a little more. "I think you used my lip gloss." She says

"I did not for your information. It was mine." The last remark made them both start laughing hard.

There were words that they both wanted to say to each other but they were to scared. They didn't want to say it too soon and scare the other one off. 

Richard leads Katie to a door that says private and he knocks. Soon a hostess comes and welcomes them in. They step inside and it is a little hallway. The young woman asks them to follow her and he puts his hand back on the small of her back. She once again relaxes into his touch. They get to another door and she opens it for them. Richard walks in before Katie and she hears Richard saying Hi and laughing. Richard then takes her hand and pulls her in. She then sees who she is assuming is Paul and Cora. Cora is the first one to come up to her. 

"Hi I'm Cora. Richard has told us not much about you." Which causes her to laugh. 

Katie looks down with blush running up her face. Richard makes a little nervous laugh.

"Yes, this is Ms. Animal Nerd." 

That made her blush even harder because she couldn't believe he actually used that. Paul and Cora started to laugh even more. 

"Richard, that is not very nice."

"What?" He squeezes Katie's hand.

Katie looks up. "Hi, my actual name is Katie. Mr. World Famous Guitar Player is such a joker." 

Cora laughs even harder which makes Katie relax a little. 

"Oh no Cora, I think Reesh has brainwashed this poor girl."

"I have not." Richard stands there fake pouting. 

"Oh be careful, he gets his feelings hurt easily." Paul says laughing. Paul finally goes in and hugs Katie. Katie freezes up at the hug and looks over at Richard. He just shrugs his shoulders. She shoots him a go to hell look. Cora grabs Paul on the shoulders. 

"I am sorry about him , he is a hugger."

With a shrug of his shoulders "I'm sorry but I am. I feel like I kind of know her but not really."

"Then lets sit down and we can talk." Richard says.

He walks over to the table and pulls the chair out for Katie. She sits down with a thank you and Richard sits down next to her. The waiter comes up and Richard orders a bottle of wine. As he walks away they look at the menu. There is some talking but not much yet. The waiter comes back with the bottle and 4 glasses. He pours them all some and then takes their orders. 

"So Katie what do you do?" Cora asks taking a sip from her glass. 

Richard has his hand on her thigh and squeezes it gently.

"I work at the University."

Paul's eyes glanced across the table at Richard. Richard just smiles. 

" That is interesting. What is your position at the University?" Cora doesn't see Paul's reaction. 

Katie's cheeks blush "I am the head of the Zoology department."

Paul about spits his wine out of his mouth. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Katie looks down at the table and fiddles with the silver wear. 

"Paul!" Cora say and slaps him on the arm. "You embarrassed this poor girl."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Katie. I just wasn't expecting that answer."

"Well, I think it is really cool Katie. How did you get that position if you don't mind me asking? I know you have to have pretty good credential's to get a gig like that."

Richard starts rubbing Katie's back reassuringly. This gives her enough courage to continue speaking.

"You are correct. I have my doctorate in Zoology. First, I was just a professor in the biology department, then I was approached by the University if I would be interested in starting a Zoology department. This was a few years ago and of course I couldn't turn it down. So here I am the head of the department, teaching and also doing other research things."

Paul's jaw had dropped when Katie was speaking. Cora reached over and closed it for him. "I want to apologize for my husband. He doesn't have a lot of brain cells left."

This made Richard snort laugh and Katie smiled. "Once again, I didn't know Richard here could pick up a woman like Katie. Richard, isn't she too smart for you?"

"Paul!" Cora said again. 

"What? You are thinking the same thing." He looks over at Cora. 

"I don't know if I thought the same thing but Katie sure is different than any of the other woman we have met of Richard's."

"Guys we are right here. I'm right here." Richard said taking a drinking and squeezing Katie's thigh. "You guys are right, she is the smartest woman I have ever known." He leans over and kisses her neck. Katie shivers a little from the kiss.

"Well, I can tell you are very smitten with her Reesh." Cora says. "I'm excited to have someone that can hold a conversation."

"Hey, the others weren't that bad."

Paul and Cora both laugh "Okay, whatever you say." Paul says with rolling his eyes. 

"I have to agree with Cora. I am so taken aback. Why have you been hiding this beauty Reesh?" Paul asks.

"So you wouldn't steal her from me." Richard said with a dead serious face. 

"Nah, she is too smart for me, beautiful but too smart."

He feels a punch to his arm and laughs "SO you are saying I'm not smart?"

"No, never said that but smart in a different way."

"Uh huh. You have already dug yourself in that hole Paulie." Cora says, which makes Richard laugh. 

"I am very proud of Katie actually she has just finished writing an article for a professional Zoology magazine."

"That is really neat. Are you sure you want to be with Richard?"

Katie looks over at Richard and smiles. "At first I really wasn't for sure. I couldn't understand how this handsome man could like me but then the more time we spent together the more I started to like him." The whole time she was talking she had a smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. Cora could tell that there was something deeper there and she couldn't have been happier.

"I am happy that Richard is so happy. It's been a long time since you have been happy Reesh." She takes Richard's hand from across the table.

"Thank you Cora."

"I feel the same way." Paul says as he also reached for Richard's hand.

They all start to laugh. Soon the conversation drops to normal things. Paul and Cora tell stories of Richard when he was younger, they talked about the band. Katie felt like she had been apart of this little group forever.

"So Katie, tell me about your family? Do you have any brother's or sisters?"

Katie suddenly got very quiet and looked down at the table. The feeling of nausea started to come up from her stomach. She was hoping their food would get there so she could avoid the question and eyes. Richard perked up a little because he had never really come right out and asked. Katie could feel the tears start in her eyes but she tried to hold them back. 

Softly she spoke "My parents died a few years ago and I don't have any other family."

Cora looked over at Richard and Paul. Richard was looking at Katie very intently. When Cora realized that was not a subject that should be spoken about she quickly changed it. She tried to include Katie but Katie was off in her own little world. Pretty soon, Katie stood up.

"If you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom."

They all looked up at her and Richard almost leaped out of his seat to go with her. But he looked at her and nodded his head. "Okay, sweetheart."

He watched her walk out the door. He turned back to Cora and Paul and they were both looking a little worried.

"I am sorry Richard, I didn't know." Cora said.

"I didn't know either Cora."

"What?" Paul said.

"I figured something happened because she would never say anything. But I am trying so hard to not take control and I have never pushed her. I had no idea it was that bad."

"I get it." Paul said. "But I can't speak for Cora but I really like her. She is too good for you Reesh." He smiled a little. 

Before Richard could answer the door opened and they were expecting it to be Katie but it was their waiter coming in with their food. He sat it on the table in front of them and left. Richard looked down at his food and then over at Katie's. 

"Maybe I should go check on her." Richard said.

"Okay." Paul and Cora said. 

Richard got up from the table and walked out into the hallway. He walked a little towards the front of the restaurant to the restrooms. He stood there for a minute trying to decide if he should go in to the woman's restroom. When he was about to go in a woman walked up. 

"Can I help you sir?"

"Umm, yeah.." He stepped back from the door. "My girlfriend went in there and I'm worried."

"Would you like me to go in and look for her?"

"If you don't mind. It will really be helpful." He gave her a smile.

"Of course give me a few minutes."

He nodded his head and stood back to wait. Soon the woman came out. "I'm sorry but there was no one in there. I was the only one. Sorry."

"That is fine. Thank you for checking." He turned and walked back the way he came. He start to panic a little. Where did she go? I really hope she didn't grab a taxi. He walked to the door they came in and opened it. That is when he saw her sitting on the curb. Knees tucked into her chest and arms around them. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. 

"Katie, do you want to talk about it?" He wanted to hold her but felt like maybe he shouldn't. He had seen her upset but not this upset. 

"Here I am again ruining a dinner out." She sobbed out. 

That was when Richard didn't care any more he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He started to rock gently with her in his arms. 

"Shhhh, you didn't ruin anything. It's okay." 

"That is all you say to me. It's okay."

"Because it is sweetheart. I don't want you to be sad. Would talking about it help?"

"No, it'll make it worse."

"Okay, whenever you are ready to talk I'm here. But it broke my heart to hear that your parents have passed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." she lifted her head up and looked at Richard. 

He smiled at her lovingly and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"They said you didn't deserve me but it is me that doesn’t deserve you." She says as she starts to calm down and stop crying. 

"I am not a man that believes in God but I believe there is sometimes a reason for certain things. I think this is the reason why we found each other." He kisses her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good because our food is at the table and I'm hungry. I'm also afraid that if we don't get back Paul will eat my dinner as well. "

This made Katie laugh and Richard got up and held his hand out to Katie. Katie took it and stood up. "Thank you Richard."

He kisses her on the lips. "You are most welcome." 

They both walked back in and to their little room. Cora and Paul were excited to see them again and Richard was happy that Paul hadn't eaten his meal. They both sit down and eat.

After the food and dessert was finished they all got up and headed out the door. They stood there waiting for their cars. Katie was a little sad to be leaving them because she really enjoyed the dinner. Paul and Cora's car pulled up first. Cora hugged Katie and told her they would have to hang out sometime without the boys. Paul pulled her into a hug as well. This time she hugged him back. They said their goodbyes then got into their car. 

"Do you think they liked me?" Katie asked as the two drove away.

"I think they loved you. I knew they would and I loved Paul's reaction. It was the best."

This made them laugh and Richard's car was pulled up. He kissed her on the cheek and got in. They were then headed towards Richard's house which he hoped would be the best night of Katie's life. 


	7. Chapter 7

They drove up to his gate and drove on to the drive way. When they got out Katie grabbed her bags and followed Richard inside the house. She was ready to take her shoes off, so she took them off and went straight to the couch. She let out a sigh.

"Feels so much better!" 

"What did you say?" Richard asked as he sat down next to her. 

She put her feet up on the table and smiled over at him "My feet don't like wearing shoes like that so it feels good to have them free." She said as she wiggled her toes. 

"Ah, I see. Couldn't say I understand because I don't wear heels."

"I am surprised you have never worn heels." She laughs a little. 

He sees the sparkle in her eyes and laughs with her. "I may like make up but don't care to dress up like a woman."

She leans her head back and Richard touches her cheek. She leans in to his touch. "So did you really have a good time this evening?"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad I didn't ruin it or I wouldn't have forgiven myself. It is amazing that you have been friends for so long."

"Well, there was a point where everything almost ended because of me and my control issues."

"You speak of these control issues but I haven't seen them or you are really good at hiding them." 

He continues to rub her cheek softly. She lets out a little moan. 

"When it comes to the band I am very controlling. At least I used to be but after many therapy sessions personally and with the band we have learned how to work together. But with you it is different."

She turns her head towards him and kisses the palm of his hand. "Good different or bad different?"

"Oh defiantly good."

She smiles at him "you are a good different for me too."

"You know, you have never told me what type of boyfriends you had in the past."

She moves closer to him and kisses his neck. "They were more like me. In the field of science and they were really just boring. My parents wanted me to marry someone like that, so they would set me up. It was awful. I just wanted to live my own life, find a person I truly loved."

He pulls Katie closer to him. " So enough about the past, lets talk about something else hm?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

He turns his head and finds Katie's lips. She kisses him back and he lightly bites her lower lip. She opens her mouth to let him in and their tongues begin to dance around each other. She lets out a soft moan and Richard pulls her in even closer. The kiss becomes much more passionate. He soon starts to slowly push her down on top of the couch. She lets him lay her down and then he finally breaks the kiss. He gets a little more comfortable in between Katie's legs. He starts to kiss her cheek, and then down to her jaw. He then made his way down to her throat and then went and sucked on her ear lobe a little. She let out another wonderful moan. He continued down her throat, making sure to kiss every bit of her. He wanted to feel and learn every inch of her body. He got down to the neck line of her dress. Her breathing started to become a little faster and she knew he could feel her heart. He kissed along the neck line and then up on the other side of her neck. He went and sucked a little on her other ear lobe. His hands began to wonder even more around her body and he felt her hands on his back. He makes it back to her lips and this time the kiss is a little more hungry and rushed. She matches his movements. She put her hand on the nape of his neck and started to rub. Then her hand was going through his hair. Pushing him even more into her. He pulls up catching his breath and looks down into her eyes. He was searching her eyes. 

"Do you want me to stop? I won't be mad."

"No....I want you Richard. Actually I think I need you."

He didn't need to hear any more. The words went straight to his groin. He jumped off her and then swooped her up in his arms. She laughs a little as she peppers his neck with kisses. They get to the bedroom and places her gently puts her down. She looks up at him, nervous but excited. He gets back on top of her and kisses her.

"You are 100% sure you are ready?"

"Yes..."

"I have been waiting for you to say this to me." He clashes their lips together again. This time it was lust and passion. 

\-------

They were snuggled up in the bed both still naked. He was having a cigarette while Katie was laying on his chest. She kissed his chest several times. He smiled and started to pet her hair. 

"I don't know if I will ever get enough of you." He says as he exhales the smoke. 

She smiles "You always make me feel so wanted. Like I am the greatest thing you have ever had or laid eyes on."

"Is it so hard to believe that?"

"Yes, it is hard to believe because no one has ever said anything like that to me. The way you were making love to me was so much different than any of the other men I have been with."

He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and laid down on the bed. He turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow looking at her. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. A shiver went down her body at his touch. 

"Well, those other men don't know what they were missing." He kisses her forehead. "Now, come here because I want to snuggle you to death."

"Hey, if that is the way I'm going to go that sounds fantastic. Up against a sexy sexy man and even sexier naked. My god, your body is so hot."

He pulled her into a hug with her face in his chest. "Why thank you. You don't have that bad of a body either." He laughed a little.

She had to laugh a little because his whole body was shaking. Without even thinking about it she let out. "I love you Richard."

He froze. His arms were wrapped around her and he wrapped tighter. Any other woman that told him that always wanted something. Even his ex wife didn't really love him but he knew, he knew Katie believed it with her whole heart. He felt his heart swell and a big goofy grin spread across his face. He leaned down a little and kissed the top of her head and then motion for her to look up at him. 

She looked up with tears forming in her eyes. She thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She was stupid to think he felt the same way and why did she say it. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and took her face into his hands. He gave her the biggest and most passionate kiss he could muster up. He then placed his forehead against hers. 

"I never thought I would hear someone say that to me. Some one that truly meant it. I love you with my whole heart Dr. Katie Achen."

As soon as the words were out the tears started to fall. He was ready for them as he wiped them off her cheeks. She knew that he really meant it. She felt so much relief. 

"When we first started dating I couldn't understand how I could be with someone like you because we were so different. The more I got to know you and how you take care of me, I knew it. I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone else but you have proven me wrong."

He held her even tighter. "I knew you were different then anyone else and I was right. So glad that I took that step to talk to you. You have made me a better person in just over 2 months."

She kissed his chest again. Before she could say anything else her eyes closed. Richard smiled to himself when he realized she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head again. Leaned over and turned the light off and snuggled her into the bed. Before he shut his eyes "I love you Katie." With that he closed his eyes with a smile across his face. 

\-------

Richard woke up while it was still dark. He reached over and the bed next to him was empty. He laid there for a moment to get his eyes adjusted and to listen. He didn't hear anything in the bathroom so he got up to use the bathroom himself. As he came out to the room Katie still wasn't there. He walked down the stairs and when he turned the corner he saw her in the kitchen with just her computer light glowing. He smiled because he knew she would be doing this and why he grabbed her computer. She had threw her hair up in a messy bun and her back was to him. He walked up quietly and then all of the sudden wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. 

"Good God Richard. You scared me!"

He laughed and kissed her again. 

"You are like a strange ninja."

"So are you almost ready to send it to your magazine?" 

"Yeah almost. I just couldn't sleep." She kissed his arm. 

"I understand." Kissing the top of her head "don't work to hard."

She nodded in response. He didn't want to go back to bed alone so he went and laid on the couch. He was soon fast asleep again.   


When he woke again the sun was shinning through the living room windows. He stretched and heard his knees popping. It was a mistake to sleep on the couch because it was hard to get up and his back hurt really bad. He finally managed to get himself off the couch and he walked towards the kitchen again. This time he saw Katie's head on the table and saw her back moving slowly as she breathed. He shut her computer and was able to move her chair back without waking her up. He then picked her up bridal style and walked up to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, took her glasses off and then tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several months since the last night they spent together. Richard was starting to get a little restless with not seeing her. School had started so Katie was busy and Richard had been keeping busy with the band. They were talking about going on tour again, which he was excited about but also not excited. He didn't want to go on tour and leave Katie. What would he do? Without her even knowing it she had been helping him with all of his depression and anxiety. He knew if she wasn't around he would become angry and then the whole tour would go down the toilet. He sat at his kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. He needed to see her. Talking just wasn't enough. He missed her greatly but was giving her space. That is when he realized he didn't want space from her any more. He wanted her around all of the time but he also knew that wasn't possible. He takes a drink from his cup. He loved that she was an independent woman but it was hard. He felt like she didn't need him as much as he needed her. He knew what he was going to do, he finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He walked and grabbed his coat and car keys.

Katie was sitting at her desk staring at her computer. All she could think of was Richard. She missed him a lot, she felt so bad that she was so busy. She could hear the disappointment in his voice last night. She cried herself to sleep because she wanted him with her. She didn't know why she just didn't tell him to come over because he would have in a heart beat. But she knew she was going to have to be up early. The past couple of months she had wished that she didn't work so hard. That she could just quit her job and everything that went along with it, but then she knew better of that. Her parents would be so disappointed, which they would be disappointed with the choice of her boyfriend. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She didn't know what to do, he made her feel so safe. She never had anyone in her life that would take the time to take care of her. She looked up at the computer and realized that her next class was starting soon. She gathered her self together and used the restroom to clean up. She walked back out into her office and grabbed what she needed and headed to the classroom. 

Richard parked in a parking lot of the University and grabbed the flowers he had stopped to buy. He walked to the main part of the campus and realized that he had no idea where Katie's office was located, or at least the Biology department. He saw a couple of students and they pointed him to the correct building. He said his thanks after giving them his autograph. He walked across the campus and into the building. Once again he had no idea where the department was in this building and he found some students hanging around. He walked up to them and asked where the Zoology department was located. This time the group of students didn't recognize him which he let out a sigh in relief. He started to feel a little nervous for some reason. It must be because he hasn't seen her for awhile. He got to the department and started to look for Katie's office. He walked down the hallway and her door was right in front of him. He walked up to the door and knocked. He stood there for a minute and realized that she wasn't in there. He looked at the schedule that was on the board next to her door. He actually started to look at everything else on the board. There were sweet notes and then just other random things. He smiled at himself when he read the notes. She was loved by everyone here. He couldn't ask her to leave but ... he shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He then proceeded to walk to find the classroom she was teaching in. He found the room and realized that the class was still going. He stood outside the door waiting. He watched her work and she moved so smoothly across the room. She had all the student's attention. He smiled as she smiled back at a student. He loved her smiled, he loved everything about that woman that was teaching. He wondered what it would be like to see her smile every morning, wake up with her every morning. Be a small family with Katie. But he knew that he couldn't ask her to do that because he would be gone so much when the tours would start. He hadn't realized that the class was over with until he heard voices right next to him. He jarred himself away from the day dream and walked into the back of the classroom. 

Katie was standing up at the front of the class gathering her stuff while a student was speaking to her abut some things. She looked up briefly to answer the question but she caught Richard standing back there. She straightened up and the student looked behind her. She smiled a little bit and told Katie that she would talk to her later. Richard started to walk to the front of the class as the student passed him with a smile. Katie was smiling up at Richard as she grabbed her things. He got to her and gave her a big kiss. 

"Hello, Dr. Achen,"

She smiled "Hello, Mr. World Famous Guitar Player." She leaned in and kissed him again. 

"I have missed you. So that is why I am here and with these." He handed her the flowers. 

She took them "Oh thank you so much Richard. They are so pretty. I have missed you as well." 

They kiss each other again. "Come on, lets go back to my office."

He took her hand and they walked down to her office. Before they were even there they heard a lot of voices coming from her office. They looked at each other and once they approached the hallway they saw a whole group of kids. 

"What is this all about?" Katie asked as they got closer.

A student turned "Dr. Achen.." turning a little red "we heard that Richard Kruspe was here and we all just love him and his band."

Katie's eyes got a little wide and she looked over at Richard. He had a small little smile on his face and whispered sorry. 

"Okay, would everyone just move from the door. It will be up to Richard if he wishes to speak or sign anything for you guys. If he doesn't want to then you need to move on but if he does then you all need to be respectful." 

She looked back over at Richard and he leaned in to kiss her. The whole group gasped and Katie felt her face go red. 

"I will appease them for just a little bit."

"That is fine." Katie turned to her door and opened it. 

As soon as she left Richard the group flocked to him. She watched for a minute and realized that she was not made for his life. This started to make her feel even worse. She was so excited to see him but then seeing him get flocked by other people bothered her. She put her stuff down and sat down in her seat. She checked her email and replied to some and started to do some work. She didn't know if she would be able to share him with everyone. There was finally a little knock and he stepped in.

He sat down in a chair in front of her desk with a hand going through his hair. 

"I am sorry Katie."

She smiled a little "It is okay. I'm sorry that you had to come here."

"I'm not sorry. If I didn't I wouldn't have seen you. And see you at work. Which I have to say, you looked beautiful up there."

She looked up at him and saw that sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you but..."

Before she could say anything else there was an urgent knock and then a student aid come through the door. 

"Dr. Achen!" 

She looked at Katie and then realized there was someone else in the office with her. 

"I am so sorry Dr. Achen." the girl blushed.

Katie stood up " That is okay, what is it Joli?"

She holds up a magazine "It's here and look..." She shoves the magazine across the desk to Katie. Richard meanwhile moved next to Katie.   
Katie's eyes got really wide and a smile crossed her face. Richard had never seen her smile like this before. He leaned over to see what it was.

"It's the cover.... Joli it's the cover!!" Katie practically sequels.

"I know, I couldn't believe it. You didn't tell me you were going to be the cover story."

Katie looks up "I didn't know. This is even better than what I thought it would be."

"That is you?" Richard says.

Katie had forgotten that Richard was there and looked over at him. Joli spoke before she could. 

"Yes Sir, she had been working so hard on this article. For it to be on the cover is amazing!"

Richard looked back over at Katie and she had tears in her eyes.

"That is amazing sweetheart." He kissed her temple. 

"I don't even know what to say.."

Jilo walked on the other side of the desk and gave Katie a big hug. "I am so happy for you Dr. Achen. You deserve this. I will talk to you later." She hugged her one more time. 

"Thank you Julio." Katie was able to get out. 

Joli let Katie go and smiled at Richard as she left the office. Richard stood there and watched Katie just looking over at the cover and then opened it to see the article. It was the most beautiful thing Katie had ever seen. All of her hard work finally paid off. She was going to go places now, she thought to herself. 

"I'm so proud of you." 

Katie shook her head and looked over at Richard. The tears falling down. "What did you say?"

"I'm so proud of you baby." He takes her face into his hands and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips then kissed her forehead. 

This made her cry a little harder "No one has ever said that to me before."

Now it was Richard's turn to feel sad. "Katie, I know how hard you worked on that article. You fell asleep at my kitchen table working on it."

This made her laugh a little. 

"Come on, lets spend the day together. Do you still have classes?"

She shakes her head "No, I am done for the day."

He smiles really big "Good, then we are going to spend the rest of the day together. And I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" 

"Yes, of course celebrate, this." He holds the magazine up. 

"We don't have to Richard."

"We don't but I want to. We will get with Paul and Cora. How does that sound?"

"Yes, lets do it. Want to stay with me tonight?" She asked as she puts her hands on his hips. 

He smiles as he pulls her closer with his arms around her waist. "Of course I will stay with you. I don't ever want to leave you."

They kiss again and begin to talk about what they should do for the rest of the day. 

\---------

Richard pulled up to Paul's house and the two of them got out of the car. He walked around and kissed Katie on the neck. 

"Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?"

Katie smiled a little "Yes, you have told me. Did I tell you that you look handsome and smell so good?" She leans in to him and kisses his neck back. 

"Hmm, I don't think you have told me that tonight."

"Well, I'm sorry. So let me tell you that again. You are so handsome and I could just eat you up."

Richard leaned Katie back against the car as his lips hungrily pressed upon her. Katie grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him in. He placed his leg between her legs as their kiss became more urgent. He bites her lip a little and she opens her mouth up. Her hands roam up to his neck. A hand going up through his hair. They finally break the kiss to get some air and he can see the lust in her eyes. She smiles a little.

"Let's go home?"

He laughs a little and leans his forehead against hers "You have no idea how much I want to take you right here but it would be rude to just leave."

She kisses his nose "You are right. But..."

"But?" His hand starts to wonder up the back of her dress. He cups an ass cheek. "Oh such a naughty girl." He says with a smirk. 

"Thought you may like it." 

He leans in again and kisses her deeply. "I had no idea I could love you even more."

She smiles into the kiss "I am sure there is going to be much more ways. But I do know I can love you more."

"Either get in the house or get a freak-en room." Paul's voice is heard from the door.

They both laugh and give each other a kiss again. 

"Oh come on Paul. It's so much fun to do it out here."

"Get in the house Richard! The neighbors are watching."

"Good, lets keep it that way. More action than they have seen in awhile."

Richard lets Katie go with one more kiss. They both walk up to the door laughing.

"I'm so glad you guys finally decided to come in. I began to think you just drove over here to just make out and maybe more in my drive way."

"I thought about it but then someone was ruining the mood." He gave Paul a hug. 

"I didn't want to see it. You are acting like a school boy." Paul grins and then pulls Katie into a hug. "How are you doing Katie?"

Katie hugged him back. "I am doing really well. Thanks for letting us come over."

"No problem. Cora is really excited to see you guys. I also hear that you have some good news as well."

Cora comes around the corner. "Finally," She takes Katie in her arms. 

"Well, if they weren't out there snogging they would have been in sooner."

Cora laughs "Oh Paul"

"What it is true."

She turns and hugs Richard. "He is right."

Katie blushes a little. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you guys are here. I feel like I haven't seen Katie forever."

Cora takes Katie's hand as they walk into the kitchen. "Well, it has been awhile. I'm sorry I have been so busy."

"Yes, that is what Richard has said. He has been moping around here." Katie sits on the bar stool and Cora hands her a glass of wine.

"I know. I feel awful. I have missed him and you guys so much."

"Well, just stop working and live off of Richard." Cora laughs as she leans on the counter.

"Ah, he doesn't want that and I do enjoy my work." 

"So what type of girl talk are you guys having?" Paul walks in with Richard behind him. 

Richard kisses the top of Katie's head. 

"Nothing really. Just that Katie should quit her job and live off of Richard."

Richard's eyes get wide and an eye brow goes up. "Well, that sounds like a fun conversation." He takes the glass from Paul and looks at Katie. 

Katie can't look up at him at this moment for her face as gone red and then sheet white. 

"I must know what was the answer?" Richard ask as he takes a drink. 

Seeing the way Katie reacted Cora just waves her hand "Don't worry about it. Paul said that you guys had big news?" She looks between Richard and Katie. "Are you guys getting married?"

"What?" Katie spit her wine out and Richard started coughing.

"No Cora. Why would you say that?" Richard asks.

"Big news, couldn't think of anything bigger."

Katie was trying to calm herself down. 

"Well, Katie got some awesome news today." Richard starts to talk for Katie. He reaches into his pocket and grabs the magazine and places it on the counter. Cora picks it up and Paul moves to stand next to her. They look at the cover and then look up at Richard. 

"This looks like a nice magazine. But I don't get it."

Katie looks up, and Richard realizes that she can't brag about herself. He would do it for her because he was so proud. 

"Since the cat got Katie's tongue I will tell you. That article you see in front of you on that cover is Katie's."

Cora's eyes get wide and bright and Paul gets a huge smile across his face. "Oh my god Katie. That is awesome!" Cora walks over to Katie and puts her arms around her neck and hugs her. 

"Is that what all of your hard work was about?"

Katie nods her head. Cora leans down and kisses her on the cheek. "I am so proud of you."

Paul walks over. "Give me a chance. Don't hog her all to yourself." Cora moves back and laughs as Paul brings her in for a hug.

"I agree with Cora. We are so proud of you. That is so cool. I have never known anyone else to be a published author."

"Oh that probably isn't true." Katie says. "You guys are famous and know so many famous people."

"Paul get your hands off my girlfriend."

With a laugh Paul backs off. "Come on lets go eat." Cora says as she moves everyone into the dinning room.

They all sit down. They begin to eat.

"Going back to what Katie said." Richard says. "Yes, we are famous and yes, we do know other famous people but what you have done is something really amazing to us."

"Oh I don't know about that. You write songs that are more famous than me."

"Don't under estimate yourself Katie." Richard puts his hand on her thigh.

"Richard is right honey. We don't surround ourselves with people like you."

Katie lowered her head and realized she should probably go since they don't really want her there. "I'll be right back" Katie gets up 

"Wait, Katie I didn't mean it like that!" Cora says.

"I just need to use the restroom. It is fine." She walks down the hallway and to the restroom locking the door behind her. 

Cora started to get tears in her eyes as she looks at Paul and Richard. "Richard I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it that way I promise."

Richard turns his head from the hallway "I know you didn't. She doesn't take compliments well. I told her I was proud of her earlier today and she looked right at me and said "No one has ever said that to me before.""

"Oh poor girl." Cora says looking back down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

"Has she opened up about her past yet?" Paul ask.

Richard shakes his head. "No" He gets up from the table and Cora and Paul watch him walk down the hallway. 

"I really didn't mean to cause problems, Paulie." Cora says as Paul pulls her into a hug. 

"I know. It'll be okay. She is so different than anyone else we normally hang out with. Let alone Richard has dated but he is so in love with her." He wipes away the tears as they fall down Cora's cheeks. "She will be okay. We just have to love her extra hard with Richard."

"I know. I like her so much. I am proud of her. I know how hard it is to get something like that to happen."

Paul kisses her forehead "I know, we all know how hard it is. Come on lets clean up, I have a feeling we all will need stiff drinks tonight."

Cora nods her head and they stand up and start to clean off the table.

Richard knocks lightly on the bathroom door. "Sweetheart.."

Katie was sitting on the toilet "I'm okay Richard." She sniffs.

"You are not okay. Let me in please."

She reaches over and unlatches in the door. Richard opens it and Katie looks back down at the ground. He kneels in front of her his hands on her knees. "What has you so upset my love?" He pushes a piece of hair from her face.

"I don't think I really belong with you guys. I am so different."

"Yes, you are different." He places his finger on her chin and moves her head to where their eyes meet. "But that is why I love you so much. I love what you do and how much passion you have in your work. We aren't so different you and I."

She searches his eyes and he smiles a little. "You have to know that all of us are proud of you and so is your assistant Jilo.”

Katie keeps her eyes on his with the tears starting to dry up a little “I don’t do well with compliments and being told I am good at something. I’m sorry Richard.”

He caresses her cheek “You will start to get used to it and then become addicted to it. I love praise and to be praised. Why do you think I dress this way?”

She leans into his hand “To pick up the hottest thing in the bar.” She says with a smile. 

“Hey, not nice.” He says with a chuckle. 

“You have been about the only person that has been able to cheer me up like you do. Is that why you are so wonderful?”

“Yes, I am wonderful.” He leans in and gives her a kiss. 

On his lips “Yes, you are.” 

He laughs "Come on, we need to let Cora know you are okay." 

Katie nods her head and helps him up off the floor. They walk back out and to the kitchen. 

Cora practically plows Katie over when they enter the kitchen. "I am so sorry Katie. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it came out." She kisses her face. 

Katie hugs her back and laughs slightly as Cora plants kisses all over her face. "It is okay Cora. I am just really sensitive to all of this."

"Oh honey, we will help you through this as long as you are willing to let us help you."

"I'm trying."

"We know you are." Richard says as he pries Cora off Katie. "give her some room Cora."

Cora finally backs away. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried."

"I know. Where is Paul?" Richard ask as he looks around the kitchen. 

"Oh, he went into the living room pouring everyone drinks."

"I knew he was my best friend for some reason." Richard laughs and gives Katie a side hug. "Are you feeling better or do you want to go home?"

"I want to stay Reesh." 

"Good!" He kisses her temple. 

The three of them walk into the living room and Paul was already sitting with a glass in his hand. “I thought I was going to drink all by myself, which wouldn’t be the first time that is for sure.”

Richard and Katie sit down on the couch and Richard pulls her close. Cora grabs the other glasses and hands them to Richard and Katie. She sits down across from them.

“Paul here tells me that you two are going to start to get busy.” Cora says as she takes a drink. 

Richard nods his head “Yeah, busier than normal that is for sure. I kind of get used to just not doing much and then when we actually have to start working again I just dread it.”

Paul laughs “I am the same way. But then it is nice to get back in the groove of something.” 

Katie takes a big gulp of her drink. “What is going on?” She looks at the other three. 

“The band is starting to have rehearsals again.” Paul says like it is no big deal. 

Richard in the mean time runs his hand through his hair. 

“Well, that is good I guess. Then I won’t feel as bad about being busy when I know Reeshy here is going to be busy too.” She leans over and kisses him. 

He smiles a little hoping Paul doesn’t open his mouth about the tour because he hasn’t been able to tell her yet. 

“Aww, how cute is that?” Cora says. “The only problem with rehearsals is Paul comes back always in a bad mood.”

“I do not.” Paul glances over at Cora “If I do it is because of that man.” He points his finger over at Richard.

“I have no idea what you are talking about my little friend. I am always on my best behavior.” He gives Paul a smirk. 

Katie leans her head against Richard’s shoulder and he puts his arm around her. They all fall into a good conversation while they finish their drinks. 

Soon Richard pats his knees and starts to get up “I think it is time for us to be heading home.” He holds his hand out for Katie. Katie grabs it and he helps her up. She is a little uneven on her feet since she didn’t eat much. They all say their good byes and soon they are heading back to Katie’s apartment. Richard parks the car and helps her out of the car.

“Had a little too much to drink tonight love?”

She brings her fingers up “Just a little. Here.” She shoves the key into his hand. 

He takes the key and then grabs her around the waist to help her inside. They are both giggling and laughing hard as they get to her door. He helps her unlock the door and lets her walk in first. She throws her bag on the ground and once Richard is in with the door shut she leaps on him. Richard hits the back of the door and laughs as he feels Katie’s lips on his. The kiss feels so urgent and feverish. He pulls Katie closer and that makes Katie kiss him even harder. He opens his mouth and Katie’s tongue enters. Exploring everything, the taste of the alcohol and cigarette smoke. She can’t get enough of it. She pushes her hips up against him and she can feel his bulge in his pants. She stands back still drunk from the alcohol but also just drunk on Richard. He looks at her and her pupils are blown wide open. She smiles at him and grabs his hand and takes him back to the bedroom. 

They get to the bedroom and Katie walks up to him seductively. Richard just stands and watches her, smiling like a fool. She puts her hands under his jacket shoulders and slides the jacket off of his arms. They let it drop to the floor. She then leans in again and starts to kiss him again. While they are kissing Richard’s hands go to her back and start to rub it. Katie deepens the kiss and starts to unbutton his shirt. As she unbutton, her lips fall on his chest. Kissing all the way down to his stomach as she moves her hands back up to his shoulders. Richard’s breathing gets a little quicker and helps her take his shirt off. The shirt goes on the floor with the jacket. She looks up at him.

“God, Richard. You take my breath away. You are so handsome.” She kisses back up his chest and then lightly bites his neck. Richard lets out a moan, his knees start to get a little weak. She starts to undo his belt and then unbutton his pants. He steps out of them and she pushes him down onto the bed. He lets out a laugh.

“What has gotten into you?” He says as he backs up to the middle of the bed. 

“You have.” She grabs the waist band of his boxers and pulls them down. Katie looks at his beautiful hard on, knowing that it was all hers and no one else's. He is still watching her anticipating about what is going to happen next. He takes in a breath as she straddles him and then before anything else could happen she started to lower herself on top of him. Richard grabs her hips and lets out a low hungry moan. She gets him all the way in and she sits there and looks down at him. He looks up at her eyes and he sees love and the lust. He has fallen in love with her even more. She leans down and he leans his head up and their lips meet in the middle. He wanted her to move and so he whispers. 

“Please move baby. Daddy needs you.” He didn’t even realize what he said and it didn’t matter she started to move.   
His hands went up under her dress and she lifted her arms to help him. His hands start to worship her body as she makes love to him.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to post the next section. I realize I write stories a little oddly!! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying it!

They made love slowly but still exploring each other’s bodies. Richard was sitting on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Katie came out of the bathroom with a silk robe on and walks out to join him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you Reeshy.”

Richard lets out a puff of smoke and smiles “I love you more sweetheart.”

She sits down next to him and puts her feet up on the railing. She looks up at the sky “Do you ever want to just get out of this city?”

Richard looks up at the sky as well “Yeah, that is one nice perk of what I do.”

“No, not like that. I mean getting like a cottage or a house some where in the mountains, country side. Get away from everything and everyone.” 

He looks over at her and can see a different type of sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen. “Did you grow up some where like that or in the city?”

Without looking at him “I grew up in a village in the mountains. We would come into the city every so often as a treat or if my parents had to do work related things. I loved coming to the city but I always wanted to get back home. I would hike the trails and my father and I would hike together. Those are probably my favorite memories I have of him. When it was just him and I..”

Richard put his cigarette out in the ash tray and looked over at Katie. “What was he like?” 

She glances over at him “He was a good man, sweet and gentle but very true to himself. He always told me to be myself no matter what other people thought.” She laughs a little and looks back out across the city. “That was tough because I was different than everyone else in that village. My parents knew that but tried to give me the normal life I deserved. My father was probably the happiest when I did get my PhD and got the job at the University. The only problem was they never really showed me, I don’t think they knew how to show me. At least my mother didn’t know how.” She shrugs her shoulders and looks back over at Richard “but everyone has a hard life or harder than mine so I shouldn’t complain. Which I’m not complaining, I just wish I was easier to love and to show love.”

Richard was silent. He didn’t know what to say. This was the first time Katie had ever talked about her past. He just slightly caresses her cheek and then places a piece of hair behind her ear. “I know we really haven’t been together for that long but I don’t think it is hard to love you. I feel like everyone you have met, loves you.”

She shakes her head and then pulls her knees into her chest. “That isn’t what I mean. I mean to really love me, I get so much anxiety when anyone gives me praise that I don’t know how to handle it. It makes me so awkward. All I really want in life is to be loved for who I am, for every fault I have. Wanting that praise but showing I don't really need it.” 

“I think most people in this world want that in their lives. I thought I had that but turns out I was very wrong. But I also know who I am and how I am. I am a very hard person to live with, especially when the band starts to record a new album. I put my heart and soul into my projects that I tend to push everyone away from me.”

“Richard?” She looks over at him as he lights up another cigarette. 

He looks over his cigarette at her “Yes, love?”

“Are you guys recording a new album?”

He inhales the smoke and then lets it out. “No, thank god. We are going to go on tour.” He looks over at her again to see what her reaction may be.

“Wow, tour? When are you leaving? How long are you going to be gone?” 

“We aren’t going to start until next year, we are thinking more along the lines of February. I will be gone for a while but then we will get about a month off and then out again.” 

Katie freezes up. He is going to leave and for a long time? She can’t live without this man, what is she going to do? She gets up and pulls her robe tighter around her body. “I’m going to go back to bed. Stay out here for as long as you like.” She places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes it a little and then walks back to the bedroom.

Richard sits there and finishes the cigarette. She looked so defeated when he told her he would be gone. This is the one thing he really hates about his job, he always has to leave his loved ones for a period of time. He didn’t want to leave her, that look in her eyes. He puts out his cigarette and stands up. He was going to have to speak to the rest of the band and see if maybe she could come with them. He wants her to come with him, he wants to see her after every concert. He doesn’t want any of those groupies any more. She has his heart and he wants to keep it that way. He walks back inside and down to the bedroom. He stands there and looks at her sleeping. He couldn’t ask her to leave her life here in Berlin. She had her own profession. He sneaks into bed and pulls her in to his bigger spoon. He kisses the back of her head. Thoughts still going through his mind. He knew that the other guys wouldn’t care if she came, they may welcome it if she keeps him grounded. She moves a little in his arms and he smiles and kisses her head again. He tried to get all the thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes. He was soon fast asleep with his love in his arms.

  


Katie turns and puts her face into Richard’s chest as the sun starts to come through the windows. His breathing is even and little snores are escaping his mouth. She lightly kisses his chest. She doesn’t want him to leave. Just the thought alone started to cause a reaction. Her breathing started to get a little faster. Richard could feel her body tense up against him and he hugged her closer to him. This seemed to work for a little bit as Katie shut her eyes again. 

This time it was Richard that woke her up. He was moving about trying to move out from under her. When he realized he woke her up he kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry but I really need to use the restroom.” 

Katie smiled at him and moved to where he could get up. She watched his naked ass walk to the bathroom and she couldn’t believe that it was hers. She rolled over to her stomach and heard him in the bathroom. Soon he was back out and was sitting on the bed. He started to rub her back gently. 

She turns to where she is looking at him. His hair was a big mess and he forgot to wash off the rest of his eye liner last night. “You look like a hot mess this morning.” She said with a little chuckle. 

“If you don’t love me looking like this then you can’t love the real me.” He said with a little smirk on his face. 

“I love you no matter what you look like. Okay, I take that back. You would have to look really really bad for me not to love you.”

“Wow, such a judger over here.” He laughs while caressing her cheek.

“I don’t want you to leave Richard.” 

He lets out a sigh. He knew this was going to happen and no matter how much he tried to prepare himself it wasn’t going to be easy. “I know sweetheart. I don’t want to leave you either.”

He then pets her hair and pulls her close to him. She lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She drapes her arm over his waist.

“I didn’t really think about it at the time. The guys and I were talking about touring but then the talk just kind of died down. That is when I met you.”

“I know you have to go. It isn’t like you can call in sick or just say you aren’t going. It still is going to be hard.”

“Yeah, it will be. Maybe we will be able to figure something out. Anyway, since you are this great writer maybe you will get to go around and speak.”

“It has been talked about that is for sure. It might be as soon as this semester. There is a school that has asked me if I would come and speak.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Katie shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, didn’t think it was that important.”

“What do you mean not important? Of course that is important. Your article just came out yesterday and they already called you?”

She looks up at him a little surprised. “No, it has been in the works for a little bit.”

“Katie! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry.” She drops her eyes.

He takes her chin and moves it up to where she is looking at him. “Don’t hide stuff from me good or bad. I want to know. We are a couple and we need to share in each others exciting news. It doesn’t matter if you don’t think I will care because guess what?” He kisses her nose. “ I want to know because I do care about you so I will care about what is going on in your life. Stop hiding from me.”

“I’m sorry Richard. I told you I am really hard to get to know and love. “

“Then let me be the one to help you.”

“You help me and then you are going to leave.” Tears start to form in her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter where I am, I will always help you.” He kisses her forehead. “Don’t cry. So tell me where is this other school? Is it here in Berlin?”

She sniffs a little and shakes her head “No, it is in Dusseldorf.”

“Wow, a little journey. Have you been before?” 

“Yeah, I would do projects with a couple of the professor there so I know my way around pretty well. It is a pretty city.”

Richard nods his head. “So when do I get to be lonely?”

“I think that is why I was afraid to tell you because I just wanted to act like it really wasn’t happening. I didn’t want to leave you.”

“Maybe you don’t have to.” He said as he grabbed a cigarette. 

She watched him light it “You want to come with me?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

She watches him inhale and then exhale with a puff of smoke. “Yes.” 

He looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, yes, I would love it if you came with me. Would you really come?” She practically jumps up on the bed. She kneels on her knees next to Richard’s side as a big smile crosses his face. 

“I would be honored to come with you. When are you going?” He lets out a chuckle as he saw the pure excitement light up her face.

“In a couple of weeks. We won’t be gone for too long. Do you think you can miss rehearsal that much?”

“I’m sure I can work something out with the guys. So this means I’m going to be surround by even more animal nerds?”

She slaps him on the chest. “Shut up. Oh man, their jaws are going to drop when they see the sexiest man next to me.”

He exhales some smoke again and raises his eye brows. She leans in and kisses him. She moans a little into his mouth. Smiles break across both of their mouths as they kiss, soon making them break it. 

“So I’m the sexiest man uh?”

“Of course you are. You are my sexy man.”

He puts out his cigarette and brings her close to him again kissing her neck. “I’m going to make all of those animal nerds jealous aren’t I?”

She laughs and puts a hand on his chest. “Oh my god, they aren’t going to know what hit them. You are excited about that aren’t you?”

He laughs “Yes, I think I am.”

She lightly punches him again. He pulls her closer as their lips meet again.

  


A little while later they were lounging on the couch watching TV. Katie was in deep concentration as she was working on her computer. 

“You know my love, I was just thinking?” Richard says without taking his eyes off the movie. 

“Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?” Katie doesn’t miss a beat while she continues working. 

He looks over at her with a sad/hurt face “I can’t believe you just said that.” He starts to act like he is pouting. 

She looks away from the screen “I’m sorry, I said it without thinking.”

He starts to laugh “That was really funny though and I had you going.” 

She lets out a groan and pushes him “Well, I know that head of yours can’t hold to many thoughts.” She says as she laughs looking back down at her computer. 

“Man, tough crowd today. You are so mean! Maybe I don’t want to go with you.” He says as he pouts and crosses his arms.

She glances over at him with a smile. “Ah just joking Reeshy. Tell me what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking..” He looks over at her and then back to the TV “why not make it a week.”

“Okay, you have my attention now.” She turns and looks at him. “Make what a week? 

“You said we were only going to be gone for a few days to Dusseldorf, why not make it a week. We go and do what you need to do and then the rest of the time we can stay there or we can journey further.”

“I would love that but don’t you have to practice for the tour? I don’t want to be the cause of you getting in trouble with the other guys.”

“We are playing a lot of the same songs this time around so it isn’t anything new. And also it doesn’t really matter. I mean yes, it matters what they think but I want to go with you and take a small holiday because once we are back we may not see each other for awhile.”

She crawls over to him on her hands and knees. “I think it sounds wonderful.” She leans in and kisses him “Have I told you that you are the sexiest man I have ever loved?”

“Hm..” He looks up at the ceiling “You might have said something along those lines before.” He looks back over at her with the smile that stretches across his face to his eyes. 

They kiss again and Katie moves back to her computer. “I’ll get our train tickets. There is already a room booked so we don’t have to worry to much about that while we are there.”

“Then do I get to plan the rest of the journey?”

She looks over at him again with a quizzical look “I don’t know if I should trust you with something like that. I haven’t known you long enough. For all I know you are still a killer.”

“Would I be dating you and sleeping with you for 6 months to just kill you?”

Katie shrugs “Maybe, maybe not. The real question is do I want to find out?”

This time it was Richard’s turn to push her. She fell over laughing. Richard took the chance and leaped on top of her. He started to kiss all over her face, which had her laughing. With Richard’s face inches away from hers “I know you want to find out. You like the idea that I’m kind of a bad boy.” He plants his lips against hers. Katie sinks in to the couch under Richard’s weight as she wraps her legs around his hips. The kiss is a little greedy as Richard bites her lips a little. Richard finally comes up for air. Katie is still under him panting and running her hand through his hair. “I wish every day could be like this.” 

Katie smiles up at him “I do too.”

With the reply he was hoping for he leans back down. This time the kiss is much slower. Wanting to put all of feelings he had for Katie into that kiss. He wanted her to understand everything that he was feeling for her. How his life had become so much better since meeting her. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly. Once again there wasn’t a lot of time for them to spend together. Richard’s main plan before leaving with Katie was to some what ask the band if it would be okay if Katie came along with them on tour. Sometimes having an extra person was even more rough. He didn’t think she would be with them the whole time but he would like her to be with them for a while. It wasn’t super uncommon for a spouse or lover to be with them for a little while, also he hadn’t told them that he was going to be gone for about a week. He knew they would probably be really pissed about that but right now he didn’t care. He was just excited to be going on a little holiday with her and away from everyone. By the time he walked into the practice room the rest of the guys were there.

“Your late Richard.” Till says with a humph.

“Sorry, just got caught up with something else.” He said as he didn’t make eye contact with the big guy. He sits his case down and started to get his things out. 

“Let’s just get started so we can be done. I have plans tonight.” Christoph said as he sat behind his drum set. 

Richard just nodded his head. His mind was already a couple of days ahead of them. He couldn’t help it. They started the rehearsal but Richard kept missing ques and chords. Paul kept looking at him trying to figure out what was going on with his friend and fellow guitarist. 

Finally, Flake pounded his keyboard and everyone stopped “For fuck’s sack Richard, can you please hit the right chord or lets say come in at the right time?”

Richard looked embarrassed “I’m sorry, my mind is else where today. I promise I will do better. Let’s just start over?”

They all looked at each other when they realized that Richard didn’t become really angry. Normally, someone yelling at him like that would have caused a scene but this time it didn’t. The other men looked over at Paul expecting an explanation for this new behavior but Paul just shrugged his shoulders. They started again and this time the practice ran much smoother. When everyone was packing up their things Richard coughed a little to get their attention.

“Hey guys, I just have a couple of things real quick that I want to say and discuss.”

They all turn and look at him “Sure, go ahead.” Till said and the other nodded.

“First off, I was wondering if maybe at some point of the tour or the beginning “ He shakes his head “it doesn’t matter what point but would it be okay if I had some one tour with us?”

“Do you mean like play?” Flake asked unsure what Richard was getting at.

“No, not play I mean like when Cora comes along on tour with Paul.”

The men nodded like they understood. The rest of them looked at each other as Richard stood there waiting. “Sure, we don’t see a problem with that. It isn’t like it cost more money for them to be with us for a while.”

Richard let out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. “That is great. Thanks!” He starts to pick up his guitar case. “The other thing is starting in a couple of days I will be gone for a week.” He started to walk towards the door.

He felt a big hand land on his shoulder “Wait a minute Reesh. What did you say?” Till said in not an angry voice but his gentle caring voice. 

Richard turned back around. “I had made prior engagements before we knew when we would start rehearsing. The engagement will take me out of Berlin for a week. I’m really sorry, I just forgot.”

Christoph was the first to respond “How could you forget something like that?”

Richard shrugged “I don’t know. Sometimes things don’t stick in my mind like they used to.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do then?” Oliver said from behind everyone. Everyone turned and looked at him.

“You guys can keep practicing if you want. I mean I’m not the boss of you so you can do what you want. Listen, we aren’t doing brand new songs because the album has been out for awhile. It isn’t like when we are promoting a brand new album. We know the songs. We will be fine. Once I am back we will hit even harder.” He looked at all of them with a promise look in his eyes. 

Paul kind of threw his arms up “Well, it isn’t like we can tell you you can’t go. So we will just take a break for the week and resume when you get back into town.” 

The others didn’t look too happy about the situation but they agreed with Paul. Once everyone agreed, Richard got out of there like the place was on fire. He felt free as he drove back to his home to start getting ready to leave. 

The others stood in the room looking at the door in disbelief. Paul was the first one to start moving and gathering his stuff. 

“What is going on with him Paul?” Till asked. 

Paul really didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to tell Richard’s personal stuff. That was Richard’s place to tell the other guys but he didn’t see the week away coming.

“I don’t really know to be honest.”

“You have to know something. Why didn’t he blow up at Flake when Flake yelled at him? Where is he going?”

“To tell you the truth I have no idea where he is going. He never said anything to me about leaving for a week. I think I know why his demeanor has changed.”

“I mean don’t get me wrong, I would love it if he stayed like this. I really don’t want to deal with a diva Richard for the whole tour.” Flake said. 

Paul really didn’t want to have this conversation with them. “Let me just say he met someone.”

“What?” The other 4 guys looked at him. 

Paul let out a sigh “He has been dating this woman for over 6 months or so.”

“Why didn’t he tell us about her?” Till asked feeling a little hurt that he didn’t know. 

Paul shakes his head “I don’t know.”

“Have you met this mystery woman?” Christoph asked

“Yes, Cora and I have a couple of times now.” 

“And…..”

“She has been really great for Richard.”

“So you are saying a new groupie has finally caught Richard’s heart?” Flake asked sarcastically. 

“Actually, not a groupie to be very honest. I shouldn’t even be telling you guys..” Paul says as he rubs his hand over his face “But she had no idea who he was. She has heard of the band but that is it. Practically laughed in his face when he said he was famous.”

“Oh man, and he didn’t dump her then?” Till said with a smile.

“He likes the idea that she had no idea who he was. He knows that she isn’t with him because of what he does. Like I said she is very different and I have a feeling very special.”

“Now, I want to know more.” Oliver said as he grabbed his bass.

“You will have to ask him. I don’t like to talk about it with out him and it is his own personal life. I’ll just leave it at this she is very educated and can keep care of herself. I must be going so I’ll talk to you guys later. If you want to practice while he is away just let me know.” Paul does a little wave as he gets himself out of there. 

It wasn’t like he minded talking about Katie, he could have gone on forever about her. That wasn’t his place though, it was Richard’s life and he will tell them when he is ready. The going on the tour thing did surprise him a little but he also knew that Richard was very taken with Katie. 

The other 4 remaining band members stood there and watched the door close behind Paul. “Richard dating someone that is educated?” Till said to no one in particular. 

“Well, if she calms him down like that then I say I want to meet this woman.” Flake said as he grabbed what he had brought. 

They all nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. They were soon all on their separate ways back home.

Richard was already home by the time Paul pulled up to his front door. He walked in without a knock. 

“Richard!” He shouted as he shut the door behind him. 

“In here.” Richard replied back from his office. He was almost done getting the rest of the holiday scheduled and he was not surprised that Paul was in his house. He was hoping that he would be able to leave without having to explain anything to anyone. 

Paul walks into the office and sits down on the sofa. 

“So are you going to tell me what is going on?” Paul ask as he crosses his legs. 

Richard is busy typing away and doesn’t look at Paul. “Explain what?”

“This holiday? I know who you were referring to with going on tour with us but a holiday?”

“Can’t I have had plans already?” He asks as he does one more click and he sits back in his seat with a smile. 

“Sure you can but you haven’t said anything to Cora or me.”

“I don’t have to tell you everything Paul. I know why you guys keep such a close watch on me and you can trust me.”

“You know that we don’t keep a close watch on you.”

“Paul..” Richard lowers his head to peer at him. “You have been almost at my hip for a good couple of years now. I really appreciate you guys being there for me. You and the rest of the guys saved my life. But you have to trust me.”

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you Richard. What if something were to happen and I needed to get a hold of you?”

“I have a cell phone Paul.”

“That isn’t the point Reesh and you know it. I promise I won’t tell anyone where you are going and what you are doing. Now I am just starting to get more intrigued.”

Richard lets out a sigh and leans forward on his elbows on the desk. “Fine Paul. You are allowed to tell Cora. Also before I tell you anything else, can we maybe get Cora to come along with us as well when Katie is on tour with us?”

“Maybe. I don’t know if she was planning on joining us at any point on this tour but I can ask. Do you know what leg of the tour Katie will join us?”

Richard shakes his head “No, I haven’t even said anything to her yet. I wanted to make sure it was okay with all of you guys first.”

“Let me know and I will talk to Cora. I’m sure she will if I tell her that Katie will be there because she has really taken a shine to her.”

Richard smiles “That makes me really happy. I’m so glad that you guys get along with her. I want the rest of the guys to like her but they aren’t as important as you and Cora.” 

“I know. I like her a lot. I don’t know how you got her but I hope you are trying everything to keep her.”

“I’m trying. She is a hard cookie to crack that is for sure. But I don’t think I have ever

loved someone like I love her.”

Paul smiles “I’m glad that hopefully you have found someone like that. So are you going to tell me about these plans that you have.”

“Katie is having to go to Dusseldorf for a lecture. She asked me if I would come along. Of course I jumped at the chance to get away with her and to see her in action. Then I just recommended to take a whole week and once she is done then her and I will go some where else for a few days.”

“I wondered if it had to do with Katie. I don’t think it is a bad idea to go on a holiday right now since the end of the year is going to be crazy.”

“I know, that was what I was thinking. Since we were already going to be traveling why not. Once we get back, we will probably not see each other for a little while.” His face goes a little somber.

“I know this may be really soon but have you thought about her moving in with you?”

“I have thought about it but I can’t pull her from her little life. She would have so much further to travel to work.”

“True but she can probably drive and I know you have an extra car..”

“That old thing? I would rather drive that then let her drive it.”

Paul started to laugh a little “You have thought about it!”

“I told you I have. I was going to see if she wanted to stay here while we were gone for the first leg of the tour. Or at least a couple of days to make sure everything is okay.”

“That is a good start. Cora could help her out as well.”

“I’m not going to lie Paulie, I don’t want to leave her.”

Paul shifts his position a little on the sofa. “Like you are afraid that she can’t take care of herself, or she will have a deep depression episode again?”

“I know she can take care of herself. I think I may have a deep depression episode. I am already starting to get anxious about leaving her.”

“I don’t think I have ever seen you like this before. You have always been gun-ho about going on tour even when you were married.”

“I tell you Paul she is totally different and she has changed me more than I can even explain.”

Paul starts to get up and Richard follows suit. “I am really happy for you Richard, I really am. I should probably get home before Cora gets to concerned.”

They walk to the front door. “Have a good trip friend. Just let me know when you leave and I’ll keep an eye on the house for you.”

Richard pulls Paul into a hug “Thank you for everything Paul. You are a great friend.”

Paul hugs him back “You are welcome. You aren’t too bad a friend either.” 

They both laugh and Paul waves as he steps into his car. Richard watches him drive off of his property. Now, was the time to start getting really excited about this new adventure with Katie. 


	11. Chapter 11

Richard was at the station waiting for Katie. He was looking at his watch and then his phone. He was starting to get nervous. Where was Katie? They are due to leave soon. As he looked up from his phone he sees her almost running towards the platform. She had on just a pair of leggings and some athletic shoes and a hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her glasses on. Richard had to smile at himself. She looked so cute like that and looked frazzled. She came up to him panting and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 

“I am so sorry.” She said in between in takes of breath. “I lost track of time.” 

Richard takes a hold of her suite case “It’s okay. I was beginning to get a little worried.”

Katie finally caught her breath and leaned in and kissed him. “I’m sorry again. Didn’t mean to make you worry. How are you today?”

He kisses her back “I am well. How are you doing?” He asks as they start to walk towards their train. 

“Oh just fantastic. I’m ready to get this over with.” 

Richard started to walk more towards the middle of the train. “Where are you going?” Katie asked as she stands there watching him.

“Getting on the train why?” He stops and turns around. 

“Our car is up here my dear.”

“Oh” He shyly lowers his head as he walks back towards her. 

“If I’m going to travel I’m going to travel in style. Also I have a famous guitarist with me so I figured why not.” She smiled at him as he approached. 

“It doesn’t matter to me where we sit as long as we are together.”

“Don’t worry we are sitting together. I almost thought about separating us but thought that would be too mean.”

He came up shaking his head. “ That wouldn’t have surprised me if you did sit us way apart.” 

Katie laughed as she leaned forward and gave him a quick little kiss. “I wouldn’t do that. I don’t want some other person to grab you.”

He smiled a little. Katie takes his arm. “Come on let’s get on I don’t want to miss the train. Even though I would be fine if I didn’t go do this.”

They walked on to the train and Richard went to put their luggage up. Katie sat down at a table and then Richard took the seat across from her. 

“Are you okay riding backwards?” She asked as she took her computer out. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t bother me.” Richard put his back against the window and feet up on the seats. 

“I hate riding back wards. It makes me feel strange and like I don’t know the direction I’m going.”

Richard bends down and pulls out some ear phones and plugs them into his phone. “It used to bother me but not much any more.”

Katie watches him “So brought those so you could tune me out?” She says with a hurt look on her face.

Richard quickly puts the head phones down and stumbles as he tries to answer “I’m…..”

Katie smiles as she watches his neck up to his face get red with embarrassment. “You are so cute and sexy. You can listen to your music. I was just kidding with you.” She leans over the table and gives his cheek a kiss. 

He lowers his head still a little embarrassed. “I didn’t think of that.”

She caresses his cheek “It is okay my love. I’m giving you a hard time. Listen all you want.”

He turns his head so he can catch Katie’s hand and kisses her palm. “Have I told you how excited I am about this little holiday?”

Katie sits back down in her seat and turns her computer on “A couple of times yes. I am excited once this speaking engagement is over with. To spend all of this uninterrupted time with you. Are you going to tell me where we are going to go?”

He shakes his head “Nope.” And with a chuckle he puts his headphones on. Katie just gives him a glare and shakes her head. 

Soon the train started and they came by to check tickets. She didn’t know how long she had been working but when they came by with her tea she looked over the table. Richard was sleeping with his head in the corner of the window and wall. She smiled to herself, and watched him for a minute or two while she enjoyed her tea. Her colleagues are not going to believe that she is dating this guy. She had known these two since undergraduate school, probably the closest friends she had to this day. She was excited to see them but really didn’t like doing these type of engagements. She looked out the window. Her mind started to wonder a little more, thinking about her parents. What would they say? She knew her father would be happy for her because she was happy but mother. She let out a sigh. She could never do anything right for that woman. She pushed herself so hard and she was never happy for her. Even when she graduated with her PhD, that still wasn’t the right one. She had stopped talking to them for awhile. It hurt a lot, all she wanted was her family. Some wrestling from the other side of the table made her come back from her thoughts. She looked over and Richard was rubbing his eyes and looking at her.

“Well, good afternoon to you sleepy head. Nice nap?” She asked and handed him her cup of tea. 

“It was okay, my neck is all sore.” He took the cup out of her hand and took a drink. He handed it back to her “Thanks.” He looked down at his watch and they were almost there. He stretched his arms up and scooted himself off the seats “I’ll be back. Need a smoke and to just walk a little” He leans forward and gives Katie a kiss on the temple.

“Okay.” Katie says as she goes back to her computer. 

Richard walks the length of the car with his sunglasses on and his beanie. He hoped no one would notice him. He made it safely to the restroom. He was washing up and looked at himself in the mirror. Holy shit, he looked awful. He put on his sunglasses again and walked out to the area he could smoke. Once he found a good spot to watch everything past him he lite his cigarette. He sucked in the sweet nicotine and held it for just a minute. He exhaled and a puff of smoke coming out. He watched the smoke as it disappeared in the wind. As he stood there he started to feel a little better and awake. He didn’t realize that he was a little nervous until he was by himself. Katie hadn’t said much about these colleagues that invited her to speak. He really hoped everything went well on this holiday. He wanted to show her what it was like to travel with him. He was prepared to ask her over this trip if she would go on tour with him for a leg of the tour. He smiles to himself and shakes his head as he realizes it is like he was asking her to marry him. He laughed a little as he continued smoking. He still couldn’t believe that he got so lucky to find Katie. It baffles him almost every day. He never thought he would really find anyone outside of his circle. He put his cigarette out and stood there for a little longer. 

He soon turned around and walked back into the car and where Katie was sitting. She was leaning her head back on the seat with her eyes closed. He slipped in next to her and started giving her neck and throat little kisses. He brought her closer to him while he continued with the gentle kisses. She let out a little moan. He kisses up to her ear and bites her ear lobe.

“I want to take all of your clothes off and make love to you. But I will try to wait until we get to our hotel room.” 

Katie’s body shivers under the kisses and Richard’s breath against her skin. She practically melts into his touches. “I love it when you shiver under me. Now I just want to ravish you in that hotel room.” He voice is throaty and full of lust. 

Katie lets out a sigh/moan. “God, your voice is so sexy when you are turned on.” She says in a whisper. 

He leans back with a smile on his face. She opens her eyes and turns her head towards him. He leans forward and their lips lock. At first the kiss is gentle and innocent but then it turns a little more hungry. Richard finally backs off looking at Katie’s swollen lips. He runs his thumb across her lips “We probably should stop sweetheart.” 

She licks his thumb a little and this makes Richard’s pants even tighter. God, he just wanted to take her then and there. He looks her in the eyes and sees the same want and need as him. She finally nods her head. “I know but I just can’t get enough of you. Of your smell, taste, everything about you.”

Richard nods in agreement. “I feel the same way.”

Before any other words were spoken they were finally pulling up to the station in Dusseldorf. They gave each other a quick kiss as Richard moved to grab his stuff. Katie grabbed her bag as well. Katie offered to take Richard’s bag since he was getting the rest of the luggage. He gladly gave it to her with another kiss and walked to get the rest of the stuff. The train finally stopped and they stepped out onto the platform. They both stood there for a second getting adjusted to having their feet on non moving ground. Soon they were walking towards the front of the station.

“Do we need to hail a cab?” Richard asked as they got to the curb.

“No, they were going to send a car.”

“How long have you known these guys?” Now Richard really wanted to know more.

Katie sees the car and pulls Richard with her without answering the question. He follows her and is soon out of breath when they reach the car. The driver greets them and then helps Richard put the luggage in the trunk. Katie got in and then Richard next to her. Soon they were in the traffic of the city.

Richard looks over at Katie “Are you going to answer me?”

She looks over at him “I’m sorry. I have known these two since undergraduate school.”

“Wow, so you have been friends for awhile?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Why have you never told me about them before?”

Katie shrugs her shoulders “Didn’t think it was that important. I don’t really have friends so didn’t think about it.”

Richard looks over at her. He started to count down from 10 to try to calm himself down. He doesn’t know why but that answer just made him a little upset. Why doesn’t she tell me stuff, he thinks. She keeps everything hidden and then when I try to get information it is like pulling teeth. He sits back in the seat and looks out the window. The rest of the ride was silent and Katie couldn’t really understand why. She didn’t want to have a fight so she just stayed quiet. The car pulled up to a nice hotel and they went inside. Richard stood back while Katie went to check in. She came back to him and they went up to their room. 

Katie unlocked the door and when they stepped inside Richard saw that it was a small suite. He thought this was a nice room as he pulled the luggage through the door. He placed them next to the couch that was in the room. 

“I’m going to go for a smoke.” He said as he turned and walked out the door. 

Katie couldn’t even say anything before the door slammed behind him. She didn’t know what was going on. Didn’t know what she had said that made him so silent. She shrugged her shoulders and went to work putting their clothes up and out of the luggage.

Richard went all the way back down to the front of the hotel and then turned the corner. He leaned up against the building lighting a cigarette. He smoked the one cigarette really quick. His anger smoke, is what the guys call it. He was angry, hurt and frustrated. He thought she asked him with her so he could find out more about her but yet she can’t even tell him who these two other people were. They were going to have dinner with them tonight and he knows nothing about them. She always talks about not fitting in with his crowd but he doesn’t think he will fit in with her crowd of people either. Now, with all of his other feelings he adds in anxious to it as well. He wished Paul was here with him. Or at least any of the other guys, just something familiar would be nice. He started his second cigarette and his phone buzzed. He almost didn’t look at it because he figured it was Katie but when it buzzed again he took it out of his pocket. 

[Did you two make it alright?]

He lets out a breath. Of course it was Paul, he always tend to do that some how. 

[Yeah] Was all he responded. He didn’t really want to talk to Paul either. He smoked some more and then looked at his phone. 

[Are you alright?]

[Yes, Paul. I am fine.]

[Okay, sorry. Glad you guys made it. Have fun. Call me if you need anything.]

Richard didn’t respond. Once again he felt like Paul was being overly protective of him. He finally finished his cigarette and decided to go back up to Katie. He took one more breath and walked back up to the room. 

He realized that he didn’t have a key so he knocked. He stood there feeling a little embarrassed. He heard the lock turning and saw Katie’s face.

“Oh good, it’s just you.” Katie opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let him in. 

“Thanks forgot I didn’t get a key.”

Katie shut the door behind him. “Sorry, you rushed out of here before I could hand you one.” 

Richard took his beanie off and hoodie. “It’s fine.” He turned around to look at Katie and his eyes widen. 

She was standing there in just her bra and panties. He couldn’t even say anymore, all the thoughts from before just went away. He wasn’t in charge of his own mind any more. He walked up to her and pushed her against the back of the door. His lips were all over her and her hands were on his back. Richard placed his hands on either side of her head to where she was pinned against the door and between him. 

“For fucks sake Katie.” He started to kiss her chest and throat. 

“I don’t know what the problem is.” She said with a devilish grin. 

His expert hands had already unclasped her bra and he slipped it off her shoulders. His mouth found one of her hardening nipples and he began to suck on it gently. She let out a moan as her hand went to the back of his head. He then moves to the other one and does the same thing. He starts to kiss back up to her lips. 

“Take me to bed Richard.”

He kisses her hard against the lips “Of course baby.”

He picks her up and carries her in a bridal style hold. She continues kissing his neck as he lays her gently on the bed. He leans down and begins to kiss her stomach and then kisses around the waist band of her panties. He looks up at her and an evil grin crossed his face. He hooks his finger tips under the waist band and starts to pull them down her thighs. She lifts her hips to help him get the off. He practically jumps back on the bed, knees on either side of her and he kisses her. 

“One sec.” He kisses her again and gets up off the bed. She watches him undress. Drinking all of her in as he ran a finger tip from her feet up to her lips. Her body shivers under his touch and he smiles. He leans back down and kisses her again. She grabs the back of his neck pushing him into the kiss harder. He gets back up on the bed again, straddling her hips. He places his hands on either side of her face and looks down at her. She tilts her head up at him.

“You are just so beautiful. Are you ready?” 

She blushes under him and nods her head. He lets out a small moan. She spreads her knees to let him have more room. He bends down and starts to kiss her again as he enters her. 

Richard is sitting with his back against the headrest, smoking a cigarette. His other arm was wrapped around Katie as she had snuggled up to his chest. This was one of his favorite times with Katie, he thinks as he takes another puff. He kisses the top of her head. Katie makes small circles on his chest and giving him gentle kisses. He leans his head back and smiles. He took the last puff of his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray next to the bed. He wiggles his body down and Katie moves her head to the pillow. She is still looking at him as he turns to face her. He starts to put her hair back. 

“Why were you so mad at me?” She asked.

He let out a sigh “I feel like you haven’t opened up to me. I asked you about the two people we are meeting tonight and you didn’t tell me anything. I just don’t understand how much more I can show you that I do care about you a lot. I want to know what I’m getting into.”

She lowered her eyes. He didn’t stop petting her hair but was waiting patiently for her response. 

She let out a breath “Richard, I don’t mean to. I think I just subconsciously do it without even realizing I’m doing it. I know you care a lot about me but it is just really hard for me. “ She plays with his chest hair. 

“I also want you to know that I am nervous about tonight. You always say you don’t belong in my world but be in my shoes. I really don’t belong in YOUR world.” He said as he lifted her chin up. “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends. I have never met anyone else that you know or that has known you.” 

The look in her eyes went to pure sadness and realization. “I never thought about it that way. We are both foreigners in each other’s worlds. I am so sorry Richard.” He leaned in and kisses her on the forehead. “Are you mad still?”

He smiles “No, when I came back and saw you, everything left my brain. But please tell me more that is all I ask.” He takes her face in his hands and kisses her again. 

She sits up with her back against the headrest. Richard lays his head in her lap and she starts to pet his hair. It felt so soothing to Richard that he almost fell asleep until she started to speak. 

“The two we are meeting and that asked me here are my oldest friends. We have known each other since undergrad. I couldn’t tell you how we became friends but we did. We did everything together. It was always the three of us. Once we graduated we all three went different ways. Even though we were all over the place we stayed in touch and got together when we could.”

Richard turned his head and kissed her stomach. “Can I know their names?”

She laughed a little and Richard kisses her stomach again. “Yes, I suppose so. Baron, he was the first one I met. He is the one that is married and they have one child. His personality is one of ease, kind of like yours in a way. I think that is why him and I got a long so well. I also think that is why you and I get along so well.”

“Aw, how sweet. You find me fun?”

She laughed a little “I didn’t say fun but I didn’t ever feel the way I feel about you towards Baron.”

Richard makes a pouting face and Katie laughs and kisses the pout away. “I do find you fun and mysterious and gentle and caring.” 

Richard blushes with Katie’s words. “Jasper is the other one. Him and I have always had an odd relationship.” She looks up over Richard and the window. Richard looks up at her and gentle runs his finger down her cheek. She smiles as she moves her head to look down at him.

“What do you mean odd? Did you guys date or something?”

“Kind of I guess. I don’t know what you want to call it but it didn’t work. We stayed friends and became even closer through the years. I am just going to warn you to be careful around him.”

Richard started to become concerned by what she just told him. “Now I am even more nervous about tonight.” He moved to sit up as well.

“Don’t be nervous. They are going to like you.” She looked over at the time. “We should probably freshen up and get ready to go.” She leans over and kisses his cheek. “Do you want to go first?”

He shakes his head “Nah, you go ahead. I’m going to have a quick smoke.”

She nodded her head and got up and went to the bathroom. Richard heard the water running and got up out of bed. He went over and opened the window and grabbed a cigarette out of the pack. He lit it and leaned out the window. So many thoughts were running through his head. What did she mean by watching out for this Jasper? Is Jasper in love with her? Did they make some strange pack way back when? He was getting more and more nervous about this dinner. Normally, this type of thing wouldn’t bother him but for some reason it was tonight. He was just finishing his cigarette when Katie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and then her hair up in a towel. He smiled at her and stood up. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. He tasted like cigarette but Katie actually liked the taste on him. 

“Nice shower?” He asked as he looked at her.

“Yeah, it was fine. It is your turn. Glad I went first anyway because who knows how long it is going to take for you to get all pretty.” She said with a slight laugh and a smile. 

“Ha, ha. You are so funny. Would you like me to dress down?”

She puts her hand on his cheek and Richard leans into it. “No, I don’t want you to dress down. That isn’t who you are.”

He turns his head and kisses her palm. “Good!” 

She lets go of him and he walks on into the bathroom. Katie starts to get dressed. She wanted to look nice and almost show herself off to her friends. She has never felt the need to do that but with Richard it was different. I guess she wanted everyone to know that she did deserve Richard. She was drying her hair when Richard came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She saw him in the reflection of the mirror and her breath hitched. He didn’t realize that she was watching him as he grabbed his stuff. She finally was able to get back to her hair when he walked back into the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on when he re-emerged. Once again her breath hitched, as he stood in front of the mirror making finishing touches. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She kissed his neck and he caught her gaze in the reflection. 

“God, Richard.” She said as she nuzzled into his neck. “You look so hot, smell so good.” She buttoned up the last few buttons on his shirt for him as he smiled at her.

“How about we just not go to dinner and stay here?”

“I wish. But I feel like we really do need to go.” She said with another kiss to his neck. 

“So how much have you told your friends about me?”

“I just told them that I was dating this new guy that was great and his name was Richard.”

He nods his head as they lock eyes with each other in the mirror. “Do you think they will know who I am?”

She studies him for a second. “They probably will. If I remember correctly it was Baron that really liked you guys. I think that is where I heard your music. Does that bother you?”

“It does a little. I’m not going to lie but I’m really nervous.”

She hugged him closer “Don’t be nervous it will be okay I promise. I will be there with you the whole time.”

“I am excited to meet some of your friends.”

She stands on her toes and kisses his cheek “Well, don’t get used to it because these are all I have.”

He lets out a little chuckle and turns in her arms. He pulls her into a big hug and she smelled wonderful. He pushed her out to arms length to look at her. “If I do say so myself, you are looking very hot and sexy tonight.”

She blushes under his gaze. She was wearing tights with a tight dress that reached her knees. Then she had some ankle boots on and her hair was down. “Thought I should dress like this to go along with you. I don’t want you to out dress me.” She laughed. 

His eyeliner was on point like always and his hair was nice and spiky. She also realized that he had re painted his nails. “I will always out dress you sweetheart.” He said with some laugher in his voice. 

She leans in and gives him a quick kiss. “You are probably right.” She said with a pout.

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t pout.” He said as he kissed her lips again. 

“It is time to go.” She finally said and he nodded. 

They grabbed their coats and walked down to the entrance of the hotel. From there they were able to get a cab. They pulled up to the restaurant and got out. Richard waited for her at the door. She smiled a reassuring smile at him and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t be nervous.” 

He just nodded and she grabbed his hand and they walked into the place. 

Katie noticed that her friends were in the back of the restaurant and as they walked through Richard was relieved that there was hardly anyone there. He didn’t really want to be the center of attention tonight. As they got closer to the table, Richard saw the two men just light up when they saw Katie. He let go of her hand for her to greet her friends. 

She first went to Jasper and hugged him. They greeted each other and Baron couldn’t wait to get his hug as well. Katie laughed as he pulled her into a hug even tighter. Richard stood back almost just looking at the floor. When he first saw Jasper it was not what he was expecting, he could tell that he wouldn’t get along with this guy. But Baron seemed so much different. He was almost like Katie. Finally, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Katie’s voice. 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend Richard.” She grabbed his hand to pull him to them. 

Baron’s jaw dropped open and Jasper didn’t really respond at all. Jasper held his hand out to Richard.

“Nice to meet you Richard.” Jasper said very coldly. “I’m Jasper.”

Richard smiled at him “HI Jasper, nice to meet you.” 

Baron still couldn’t believe who he was looking at right in front of him. Katie slapped his shoulder a little. 

“I’m sorry but aren’t you Richard Kruspe from Rammstien?” He was finally able to get out. 

Richard smiled and laughed a little “Yep, in the flesh and blood.” He held his hand out for Baron. 

“Holy shit.” He said as he shook hands with Richard, all the while looking at Katie. 

“This is Baron, Richard.” Katie finally said. 

“Nice to meet you Baron. So I can assume you are a fan?”

They all sat down and Katie put her hand on Richard’s thigh. He patted her hand.

“Yes, I have been a fan for a very long time. I have to know though how in the hell did you guys meet? I mean I’m sorry Katie, but you don’t seem like the type that Richard would date.”

Katie gave him a death stare “That was not very nice. I am a great catch and it isn’t my fault you have never known that.”

Baron shook his head “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just can’t believe who you are dating. So many questions”

“Baron would you just shut up.” Jasper said. 

He looked over at the other man “What? You can’t tell me you had no clue who he was?” He asked with a wave of his hand towards Richard. 

Jasper shrugged his shoulders “I guess, but I don’t understand why you are so excited.”

Baron couldn’t believe what his old friend said. “You should know why I am.”

Richard squeezed Katie’s hand a little harder. “Boys, will you please stop. We are here to eat and drink and have fun.”

They both nodded in agreement. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. There was a lot of laugher and stories. 

“If you’ll excuse me I need to have a breather.” Richard said as he got up from the table.

“Are you okay?” Katie asked as she placed her hand on his on top of her shoulder.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and out of the corner of his eye he saw the glare he received from Jasper. “Yeah, I’m good just would like a smoke is all.”

“Okay.” She said and went back to her conversation. 

Richard walked out the front door and stood off to the side. He lit his cigarette and took in a much needed inhale of nicotine. As he was releasing the smoke he saw a figure step up to his side. 

“Does Katie know you smoke?”

He took another drag “Yes, she does.” He looked over at Jasper. 

“Hmm, that is interesting. Never thought she would be okay with that.”

Richard just shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really want to talk to this guy. He wanted to enjoy his cigarette in peace. 

“So are you just dating her for a fling type of thing?”

That had Richard turning his head quickly towards Jasper. “I’m sorry what?”

“Are you dating her just so you can feel “normal”” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Richard was started to get a little angry.

“You know date a non groupie type of girl and then dump her as quick as you can before a new tour coming up. I know you guys are going on tour soon. So once she is out of the way you can have all the other girls.”

“I don’t know who you think you are but you really don’t know anything about me.” Richard put his cigarette out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He said as he walked past Jasper. He wanted to get Katie and get the hell out of there. He walked back into the restaurant and straight to Katie. 

When Katie turned to look at him she knew something had happened. “I’m sorry to interrupt you two but Katie I’m not feeling well. Do you think we could go back to the hotel?”

Katie and Baron both looked at each other and both knew that Jasper got to him. “Of course, my love. I’m sorry you don’t feel well. Why don’t you go out and grab a taxi and I’ll be right there.”

Richard nodded and walked back out. He was able to get a taxi pretty quick so he got in. Not too much later Katie walked out with Baron. They hugged and she got into the car. 

Once they were on their way back to the hotel Richard started to relax a little. Katie looked over at him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Just a little. I think I’m just really tired from the trip. I’m sorry I should have let you stay with your friends.”

Katie took his hand “No, I rather be with you if you aren’t feel well. I’m ready to cuddle up to you.”

He looked over at her and smiled. He was really starting to fall in love with this girl. 

They got to the hotel and up to their room. They both got ready for bed and then they were under the covers. Richard was the big spoon and she snuggled back into him. He kissed her temple one more time and then they were both asleep.

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was hard for me to write!

The next morning felt very hectic to Richard. They ate breakfast in complete silence and quickly. Katie was then standing by the door waiting for Richard to finish getting ready. They had both agreed that today Richard would dress down as much as he could. It was actually his idea, he didn’t want to take anything away from Katie today. He turned and looked at her. 

“How is this?” He had some sweat pants on and a hoodie. He pulled on a beanie and he had athletic shoes on. 

Katie smiled at him “You look like a university student, so you will fit right in.” He walked up to her and kissed her gently. “Let’s go get this over with.”

Richard was still feeling a little uneasy about the conversation he had with Jasper last night. He hoped nothing would happen today and then they could be together. He noticed Katie was a little nervous as she kept moving. He took her hand and started to draw circles on the top. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” She said with a little laugh.

“I get it. I get nervous all the time.” 

They walked to the building that Katie would be speaking in after the taxi dropped them off. They walked in and it was a big lecture hall. Before she started to head down the stairs, he grabbed her hand. 

“Sweetheart, I think I’m going to sit up here. So that way I am hopefully not seen. Good luck.” 

She smiled at him “If you are sure.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Today is about you, not me.” He leaned forward and kissed her. 

She kissed him back. “Okay. I’ll talk to you after then.”

“You bet.” He smiled and showed off his perfect teeth. 

He turned and went to the very last chair in the corner and sat down. Soon other students started to filter in. 

Katie had made it down to the front. She was still nervous but when she turned around she saw Richard. She had to laugh a little to herself due to him looking like he did. She wished that he would have sat in the front but that was okay. She knew he was there. The room was filling up quickly as she was getting her things ready. When she looked up, the whole place was full with a few people standing. Baron came up to the front and introduced her. 

Richard was still sitting where he was after she was done. He thought she did wonderfully. He loved watching her, she moved so smoothly and spoke so well. She didn’t look like she was nervous at all. His heart just kept swelling every time she looked up his way. Pretty much all of the students had left and Richard was able to not be recognized. He was watching Katie and saw that Baron and he was guessing his wife and child go up to Katie. The wife hugged Katie and they spoke for just a little bit. Then Katie leaned down and hugged the small girl, and started to talk to her. Richard smiled as he watched her interaction with the family. He wanted to give that to Katie, but he also knew that he could never do that. 

“I’m surprised you are here.” 

Richard looked away and at the man standing in front of him. 

“Did you not think I would come and support her?”

Jasper shrugged “I don’t know.” He leaned down closer “ You do realize Richard that you don’t really belong here. You actually don’t deserve Katie.” He turned his head to look at Katie. Richard watched his gazed. “Katie deserves someone so much better and someone that can give her the family that she never had. If I were you, I would just go ahead and leave. We will take care of her and you can live your carefree life.”

Richard was still looking at Katie. He knew deep down that Jasper was right. He can’t give Katie what she wanted. “I’m going to go wait outside.” Richard said as he got up from his seat. Before he walked out the door he looked back at Katie. He knew what he had to do. Jasper watched him with an evil grin. He couldn’t believe how easy that was to get this Richard guy out of her life. Now, he can have her. He turned and walked back down the stairs. 

Before Katie even realized he was gone, Richard was already on the train back home. He had told Paul he was coming home and to meet him at the train station. Paul asked questions but Richard wouldn’t answer them. Katie made it back to the hotel room looking for Richard. When she opened the door and stepped in she knew something was wrong. She looked around and all of his stuff was gone. 

“No, no, no” She started to say out loud. She was frantically grabbing her phone. She tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail and then she was sending him messages. When she turned she saw a small note on the table. With shaking hands she picked it up. 

** Katie, **

** I realized as I watched you today that I could never give you what you want or deserve. I am sorry. **

** Richard. **

She sat on the bed sobbing. He didn’t even know what she wanted or what she deserved. She wanted him and him only. She didn’t know what to do. He had left her, in a different city. He abandoned by him. She was always abandoned some how. She finally was able to calm herself down and called Baron. He needed to drive her back home. 

Baron stayed with Katie for a couple of days. He wanted to make sure she was okay before he left her. He hadn’t seen her like this for a really long time. He was so mad at Jasper. There was no reason for him to do that, did he not even think of how Katie would have reacted? Jasper had tried to call several times but each time Baron would hang up on him. He needed to find Richard or at least someone else. He didn’t know if she had friends, only assumed because she would talk about this Paul and Cora. He made sure Katie was asleep before he left the bedroom. He walked out into the living and found her phone. Shit, it was dead and he didn’t know where her charger was at the moment. He looked around the room and then had a thought. He walked out the front door and then next door. He knocked and waited patiently. He heard movement inside and stepped back a little. Soon a tall man, with longer hair answered the door. 

“May I help you?” The man looks down at Baron.

Baron looks up at him “Hi… umm, so you are neighbors with Katie.”

The man shakes his head “Yes, yes, I am.”

“Well, I need some help. I had to drive her back here from Dusseldorf. Something happened between her boyfriend and old friend.”

“You mean Richard?”

Baron looks down at the ground shyly. “Yeah. Do you happen to have a number for him or even a Paul or Cora?”

“Yeah, I know I have at least Richard’s. Why don’t you come on in.” The tall guy steps back to let Baron walk in. 

Baron walks into the hallway and then his new friend walks back into the living room. “By the way, my name is Leo.”

“Hi, Leo. My name is Baron. I really appreciate you helping me out.”

Leo walks to the kitchen and grabs his phone. “Hey, it’s no problem at all. I love Katie. We have been neighbors for ever. You can’t even understand my complete surprise when she brought in Richard Kruspe as her boyfriend.”

This makes Baron laugh and relax a little “I was the same way. It was so embarrassing. I felt like a stupid fan girl.”

Leo let out a chuckle “I did that when I walked back into my apartment. Would you like to call him or would you like me to?”

“Umm, I should probably call him. May I have his number?”

“Of course.” Leo reaches out for Baron’s phone and enters in Richard’s number. 

Baron takes a deep breath and presses call. The phone rings a couple of times “I don’t think anyone is going to pick up.” 

“Hello?”

“Umm, Hi, is this Richard?”

“He is unable to come to the phone at the moment.”

“Oh..” Baron rubs the back of his neck. “Can I leave a message?”

“Sure, hold on.” 

He hears someone walking around in the back ground. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Would you tell him that I am sorry to bother him but my name is Baron.”

“Baron?” The voice on the other end of the phone said in a surprise.

“Yes, but I am really needing to find this Paul and Cora. So if he would be willing to send me their numbers. It is about Katie.”

“Wait,” The other voice says on the other end. Soon Baron hears what sounds like a door closing. “Baron?”

“Yes that is my name.” Now he was getting really confused. 

“This is Paul.”

“Oh Paul, I am sorry to call Richard I really am. But I need some help.”

“Of course, if it is about Katie Cora and I will help. Do you know what happened?”

“Yes, I do but to be honest I don’t really want to talk about it over the phone.”

“Of course, I totally understand that. Would you like to meet for lunch?”

“Uh, I don’t know Paul. I don’t know if I can really leave Katie. She is in really bad shape. I have seen her like this at least one other time. Did she ever tell Richard that she has tried to take her own life?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Baron took that has a no, she did not tell them. 

“No, we really don’t know much about her past to be honest with you Baron.”

Even though Paul couldn’t see it Baron was nodding his head. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me to be honest.”

“Okay, let me think about this for a second. I could send Cora over would that work?”

Baron looks up at Leo and Leo is watching him. Leo didn’t know anything about Katie either so this was all new to him.

“Yeah that would be great. Once again, I am so sorry that I called. How is Richard doing?”

Paul lets out a little chuckle “Not too much better. He has been in his room ever since he got back. I can’t get him out or anything. I have been around Richard for many years but this is one of the first times that he has really been in a depressed state like this. The only other time was when he was fighting his addiction to drugs.”

“I will explain to Cora what happened but it really just comes down to an old ex friend. He said some stuff that should have never been said and now we are here. He was a toxic human being anyway so life should be a little better.”

“I understand that. If it is okay with you I’m going to save your number in Richard’s phone.”

“Sure go ahead. Thank you again Paul, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, any friend of Katie’s is a friend of ours.”

They both said bye and hung up the phone. Baron looked over at Leo. Baron didn’t have to say anything for Leo to understand.

“Thank you again Leo I really appreciate your help as well.” Baron says as he starts to head back to the door.

“It was no problem at all. Let me know if there is anything I can do.” 

Baron turns and waves a little and walks back to Katie’s apartment. 

He goes back and checks on her and she was still under the covers. He had walked around the whole house making sure everything was put up. He went and laid down on the bed and put his arm over her waist. 

“Do you want to talk?”

A small voice came from the blanket “No.”

He just snuggles up behind her and holds on. He knows that this will help. They lay like that in silence for a while.

“Why didn’t I know this would happen?”

Baron is startled by her voice. “You didn’t know it would actually happen.”

“But I should have known. Jasper has always been a jerk like this, I can’t ever understand it.”

Baron lets out a sigh. This has been a conversation between the two of them for many years. “Katie, you know why he does that. He thinks that you will become lonely enough that you will crawl back to him.”

Her body starts to shake under Baron. “I know you don’t want to hear it but it is the truth Kate. He will do anything to stop you from being happy. He may put up a good front but deep down we know how he really is.”

Katie turns in Baron’s arms and puts her face into his chest. He starts to pet her hair. “I don’t want to lose Richard Baron. He has been the only guy that has been able to understand me.”

“I know. I don’t think you will. I could tell that night at dinner that he really does care about you. The way he looked at you.”

“But he left me, abandoned me. The only time I have felt like that was with my parents.” She starts to cry even hard. 

Baron holds on to her tighter and trying to sooth her. “This is not like your parents sweety. Your dad loved you so much, it was your mother that caused him to not be around.”

He puts his finger under her chin and moves her face up. “Listen to me Katie, I have never seen you so happy before. You were beaming from ear to ear when you introduced Richard. I know you are in love with him. You have him and then also this Paul and Cora. I know I have never said this before but I am so proud of you. You have finally found your place. I have always worried about you here in Berlin by yourself, but now I don’t have. We love you Katie, and I promise it will all work out. You can’t give up this easily. If he is worth fighting for then fight for him.”

She looks at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Trying to understand that this was Baron in front of her. He leans down and places his forehead against hers. 

“He is worth fighting for Baron.”

He moves back and kisses her forehead “I knew that answer. By the way, can you get me their autographs?”

This makes Katie laugh a little. “I’m sorry they don’t know how to write their names.”

“Have you really met the whole band?”

She shakes her head “No, only Paul. I don’t know when I will but I’m sure soon.”

“I just can’t believe it is all.”

“I think you are more excited about it than I am.”

They both kind of laugh and hug each other again. Katie lays back down and some one rings the apartment. Baron kisses Katie’s temple a kiss and goes and answers the buzz. 

“Hello?”

“Hi is this Baron?”

“Yes..”

“This is Cora. Paul’s wife.”

“Oh great, I’ll buzz you in.” He presses the buzzer. 

He waits a couple of minutes and then goes and opens the door. Cora is at the top of the stairs and gives Baron a smile. She walks up to him with her hand stretched out. Baron takes it and they shake hands.

“Hi Baron, I’m Cora.”

“Hi Cora. Thank you so much for coming.”

“Not a problem at all. I have been wanting to come over but Paul and I weren’t for sure if we should or not.”

Baron backs into the apartment while Cora shuts the door. 

“I understand that. Katie can be very finicky when she is like this.”

“So Paul said that you have seen her like this before?”

He shakes his head “Yes, it was when her parents died. She didn’t get out of bed for probably a week and during the time she tried to kill herself. It was awful and I just keep playing that in my mind the whole time I have been here. She has been in bed for three days now.”

Cora nods her head “We understand that because we took care of Richard when he was going through drug withdraw.”

“The mind is such an awful thing sometimes.” 

“Yeah it is and it hurts when we have to watch them fight it so hard.”

“Yes, it does hurt a lot.” He answers as he looks at Katie’s door. 

“One more thing, what happened?”

“Our old friend said some things to Richard about Richard not being good enough for Katie. That he wouldn’t be able to give Katie what she truly wanted in life.”

“Did Richard even know any of that?”

“No, he doesn’t really know I don’t think so anyway. When she got back to the hotel room after her lecture he was gone. He just left her there. She called me sobbing. I couldn’t even understand what she was saying. All I got was I needed to drive her back here. And here we are.”

“I can’t believe he left her there.” She looks down at Katie’s door. “I didn’t think he could be that big of a jerk. I’ll be surprised if she even wants him back.”

Baron smiles a little “She does want him back.”

“Even though he left her?”

Baron shrugs “This is the first time that she has ever felt this for someone else let a lone someone else loving her. So to her, he is worth fighting for.”

“That is kind of sweet in a strange sort of way.”

“Yeah I know. The reason I need help is, I really need to get back home.”

“Oh my gosh, yes you do. I will stay with her.”

“Thank you so much. My wife understands but my daughter isn’t old enough to understand. It would really mean a lot to me and I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Don’t worry about it you don’t need to pay me back. I want to help. I have really started to grow faun of Katie.”

Baron just nods his head. “So let me grab my things and I’ll get going.”

Cora watches him walk back into the bedroom. She hears some voices and then Baron walks back out with his bag. 

“So she knows you are here. This is a little embarrassing but she likes to be cuddled when she is in a mood like this.”

Cora laughs a little “I could probably do that or I’ll send Paul over.”

This makes them both laugh a little. Cora walks Baron to the door. They say their good byes and Baron walks to his car. He lets out a loud sigh, starts his car and he heads for home.


End file.
